Dragon's Rage
by Youkiyra Solar
Summary: What if Dragons could turn into people and elves or any living animal and live normal lives? When they find these dragons what will happen? Will they defeat the enemy destroying their homes? Complete.
1. Ancient Scrolls

Dragon's Rage

By Krystal Fox alias Youkiyra Solar

Krystal Fox: Hello I hope you will enjoy this story, for I got the inspiration from a book about dragons killing humans because of hate.

Legolas: YOU WHAT! The story you created was inspired by a book of death and destruction!

Krystal Fox: Yes Everything I read gives me Ideas and good things I sometimes turn bad for my characters.

Legolas: I feel ill.

Krystal Fox: I do not own any of the Lord of the Rings characters. I own the charcters that I made up. SO let's begin the story.

Chapter 1 Ancient Scrolls

Elrond was working on a translation of an old scroll that Mithil his own steward had found in thier old and musty basement.

Ellandan and Elohir were helping translate but were more like arguing over every word than translating. THe form of the language was ancient and it seemed famliar to the lord but he couldn't put his finger on it. So at the moment they were getting nowhere in the translations of these scrolls.

At the very moment Elrond's head ached with the constant bickering the twins were doing behind him, he was about ready to give his sons his old war yell just to quiet them down.

Ouside Elrond heard the fast clip of horses hooves and thought, "Let me guess our guest the Prince fleeing his victum my son."

Legolas came flying through the gateway with his horse only to bound off of it and go dashing indoors. A second horse appeared and the figure on this horse seemed to be rather soggy. Aragorn slowly got off his horse and trode slowly into the large house, leaving wet footprints behind.

Elrond stood to go welcome the Prince, going down the hallway met the Prince coming up the hallway looking for someplace to hide.

"Greetings , young Prince."

The distracted Prince went towards the lord and asked, "Greetings also Lord Elrond , but perchance do you know of a place that I could hide from a certain enraged human?"

Elrond chuckled then pointed towards his study, "Under the table the twins are working on. What did you do to him?"

Legolas said as he ws walking backwards, "I soaked him with soapy wash water and threw a bar of soap and hit him in the jaw."

Then the golden haired elf disappeared into the latter room. The Prince had just arrived on invatation from Mirkwood to visit Rivendel's Spring Festival. Elrond was starting to wonder if that had been a good idea, to join together Mirkwood's trickster with Rivendel's Tricksters.

Mutterings reached the Lord's ears, then a dripping wet Estel appeared, "Stupid elf, always have to get the last word about everything." Seeing the lord went and followed him into the study.

"Ada, do you know where the Prissy elf from Mirkwood is?" Estel asked very angry.

"I am not answering that question till you are calmed down, we can't have one of my sons ripping to pieces Thanduil's only child."

Defeated Aragorn against Elrond's better desires sat down wet on one of his good chairs. After a few minutes Aragorn sighed and a golden head popped out from under the table the twins had been grinning terribly, and doing their work on, and said, "I still think that you need a bath to clean up filthy human."

Aragorn gave an exasperated growl and said, "I give up, this elf will never give me a moments peace about being clean."

The twins broke into uncontrolable laughter Tumbling back in thier chairs holding thier stomaches.

Legolas ignoring them looked around the room and had his attention taken by the table that he had been hiding under. It was scattered with many scrolls and new paper beside it showing that there had been some trying to translate these scrolls.

"What are those on the table?" Legolas asked curiously.

"Those are come scrolls that Mithil found in our basement along with some ancient weapondry and old clothes."

"They were where?" The twins said together they looked sick . Elrond's basement had not been cleaned since Morgoth had been banished from Middle Earth into the Void.

"Ada, you say that these scrolls came from that stinking room downstaris?" Elohir questioned.

"Yes, Why?"

At those words the two dark heads looked up suddenly, stood up immediately and backed away from the scrolls they had been handling and crossed the room and washedtheir hands in a basin leaving the Prince and Estel confused and Elrond Amused.

"Come now my sons do you think our stinking, old basement would rub off on you by just handling the scrolls?"

"You don't know what lives down there Ada." Ellandan stated.

"What tell me?" an irritated Lord was saying his headache getting worse.

The brothers exchanged glances then looked at their father like they were guilty of a great crime.

"Ada, four skunks live in that room downstairs in a nest made in an old armor suit, and they love the smell of paper." Elohir said very quickly.

Elrind stunned of this then realized something, "Glorfindel!!!" Elrond went dashing out of the room as the twins faces paled at that name. The lord went most unlordly out of the room down the hall and outside to the basement door. A horrible stench reached the lord's nose as he arrived. A figure was starting to emerge from the room. A very tall golden haired, golden and green robed elf came out of the room with a very angry, upset look on his face. Lord of the GoldenFlower, Glorfindel. The smell eminating from him made Elrond's eyes water.

The other Lord as he saw Elrond said walking by,"Elrond, Remind me to use the twins as torture dummies...very soon. Oh and Elrond, have Mithil send to my room a lot of tomatoes and hot bath water."

Elrond nodded mutely and looked up four head were leaning out the window above. The twins looked terrified, Legolas looked like he wanted to feel sorry and laugh at the same time, Estel was much like his counter-part. Going back up to the study asked his evil sons "Boys, when did you put skunks in our basement?"

Ellandan and Elohir looked at each other and didn't say anything.

Aragorn chirped up for them, "When they dyed Glorfindel's hair green and got dumped into tar by him."

Elrond shook his head then noticed that the Prince was not int the middle of this argument adding to his sons death warrant. Turning around saw Legolas holding one of the scrolls from the table seemingly reading it silently, looking very interested at what he found.

"Legolas, can you read that?" Estel asked remembering the long hours his adopted father had spent on trying to translate even one word.

"Yes I can for are these not from Mirkwood?"

"No they have been within my basement for years and years." Elrond said.

"these scrolls are in the same language my people use when only Greenwood elves are around. This a the ancient tongue that only forest elves know." Legolas said looking very excited at what he had been reading.

"What is it that you are reading?" the elder twin asked.

"Oh such things I've always wondered about. These speak of a line of Dragons that are very special. These dragons are rarely seen because they can change forms." the excited Prince exclaimed.

"they What?" all four of the dark haired figures asked at the same time confusion of their faces.

"Let me explain this, this is part of Greenwood's history. A long time ago one of the king's of Mirkwood was hunting and somehow got separated from his party. As he went along he hearda sound of growling and whimpering. Going forth found a small dragon that had a torn wind from a dwarvish trap it was caught in. When the King tried to get near the dragon started to tremble so the King laid down his sword to show that he meant no harm. Then realeased the dragon. This dragon was an emerald green it's eyes so green it could blend with the trees and never be seen. The king seeing that the dragon couldn't fly off because of the wing took the small dragon and went back to the castle to care for it. He gave it the finest foods and cared for it's wounds himself. After awhile the dragon was healed and the King let it go free, but was sad to see it go. Months later Morgoth's armies were attacking Greenwood and the King got separated from the soldiers and a death blow was about to hit, when he saw a flash of blue and then blackness. When he woke a tall elf with sky blue eyes was leaning over him washing his wounds. Behind him a young girl dressed in green and had striking green eyes. The King had been saved by this girl's father and laterfound out that that girl was the same dragon that he had cared for. This father then promised the King since he saved his only child from death and he had done the same for him , (since he was eternally grateful) all his decendants would lend help when his people himself or relatieves were in need. Ever since then these Dragons would come and help us in our time of need. Though no on knows what ever happened to htem till now." the Prince said finishing his tale.

"What ever happened to the Dragons?" Elohir asked having been entranced with the story.

"These scrolls say that after a time of long peace these Dragons settled down as elves and humans living in the North amongst their own people shunning away from all other races." Legolas said reading from the paper.

"So dragons still exist!" Elrond said sitting down taking in all that had been said.

"El, where do you think these "Dragons" live?" Estel saked Ellandan.

"Exactly where the paper states, North." Ellandan replied sternly.

"let's go find it!" estel said leaping from his seat almost past Elrond before Elrond grabbed him and said "Wait, Aragorn listen this must be discussed with the counsel before anyone of Rivendel can go on an expedition."

All four of the youngsters groaned, they knew what that meant a whole day of arguing, discussing and persuading at all the possible ways this could be done.

The next day the council met at the open air room. As the four friends predicted all morning the council discussed all the ways by which why should they go looking off for a village that could be non-existent. Just before the lunch break Arwen came walking in holding another small yet old scroll.

"Parden for interrupting your discussing but Mithil found another scroll while getting rid of some nuisances." and handed her father the paper and left.

Glorfindel scrunched up his nose because ofthe reminder of what he had spent all night getting rid of.

"Legolas would you read this scroll for all to hear." Elrond asked the green clad elf next to Glorfindel.

Legolas stood and nodded then started to read, "Dragon-shapers can take on any form they choose to have whether beast ofthe woods, or race of Middle Earth they can always change. Only two things I have observed that do not change about them. #1 Two silver bracelets on thier left arm that are permanently there from birth, these bracelets are usually of exotic design. #2 Their eyes never change color from the color they are born of their eyes are very important. Reds to oranges are the most common. Brown to blacks next common. Blues to grays less common. And Green the rarest of all. Because Green is so rare those with Green eyes are considered the Dragons royalty. Only one or two dragons will recieve such eyes in over a millenium...The rest of the scroll is too damaged to read." Legolas said finishing.

Then a silence came over the council till one of the older members said, "That is perposterous, besides even if they were real what reason have we to search for these dragon-shifters? Are we in need of help? Danger that we can not handle?" The old elf Melthic said finishing.

Most of the other elves head's were nodding in agreement. That was what closed the council. Everyone saw Melthic's point, Were they in danger that they saught help from dragons? No.

THe meeting was over and it left the four curious youngsters disappointed. They were all silent sitting in their chairs depressed as the water continued to fall in the waterfalls, birds were singing and the wind was silent in their midst. They all felt that they had nothing to say to the other.

This would soon change, changing every aspect of their lives. Going to go on a mission that they might fail in.

Krystal Fox: I hoped you liked the first chapter, I will try and update as soon as possible. I am just as excited as you about how this story will turn out.

Legolas: That's what I mean, You could kill me before the end of this!!

Krystal Fox: Now why would I do that when I could just kill off Gondor's heir.

Legolas: You wouldn't

Krystal Fox: Would I now?

Legolas: ARAGORN!!! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Disater

Dragon's Rage

By Krystal Fox alias Youkiyra Solar

Krystal Fox: To bein with the typical sunny day and turn it into a horrible depressing day.

Legolas: Why do you do that ?

Krystal Fox: Because I like to..

Legolas: I really don't like your evil mind.

Glorfindel: Well You're not the one that had to have skunk spray all over yourself.

Krystal Fox: I do not own any of the Lord of the Rings characters. I own the charcters that I made up. SO let's begin the story.

Chapter 2 Disasters

The Spring Festavil was beautiful. Legolas sat in the middle of the activities, young elf maids running around with spring flowers, young boys wrestling, racing and playing swords.

Legolas laughted as Aragorn was taken advatange of as two boys tackled him and began to mercilessly tickle him.

The sun shone beautifully this day, for today was the beginning of Spring. Flowers were everywhere, it made the whole valley look alive. The twins were indulging themselves in strong Noldor wine and playing jokes on Glorfindel everychance they got.

All this activities reminded Legolas of his royal duty and all the parties and such he had to attend at home. He hated formal royal parties and this reminded him too much of those, uncomfortable in all the activity, he quietly slipped out not noticing a young Noldor maid follow him.

He went to the archery field, there he took out the bow his mother had made for him before she died.

It was created out of Rosewood and larch, had designs that signafied his birth and who his mother was, stars (When he was born) leaves (For his name sake) and ancient elven signs of his family and royal birth.

Thwack. Thwack. Thwack. Legolas Started to shoot, absorbing all the nature was telling him. The trees were speaking among themselves waking up from "Bed-time" (Winter) Dressed in his usual green clothes he blended with the leaves and almost disappeared if it weren't for his bright golden hair.

Like and eagle seeing it's prey, legolas knew exactly where, when and how to shoot at the target infront of him. As he concentrated he became one with the forest, feeling everything within the woods.

The traveling deer, raccon washing at a stream, and a Fox and it's Vixen going to the den, then a small moving object behind him coming towards him. Falling out of the concentration turned and saw the daughter of Elrond's chief guard coming towards him.

"Young maid, why do you leave the festivities?"

"I saw you leave and wanted to ask if you could teach me how to dance." she said very shy.

"Why me? Will not your family or any member of Elrond's family teach you?"

"Elrond's sons are all clumsy and they mess up in their dances all the time, Estel said that maids everywhere are privildeged to dance with you, for you are graceful like the air itself."

"Well," Legolas said thinking about what was said, then joking appeared in his eyes, "What would you give me in return?"

The girl evidently surprised looked around then down at her hands, "I can give you this flower crown."

"That is sufficent enough. Let the lessons begin."

He put his weapons back into their cases and put them on and bowed to her taking her hand, showed her step by step the way to dance. Soon she was having a wonderful time, only making misstakes once in awhile.

"I would say that you are ready to dance infront of others now." Legolas said leading her towards the dance floor in the festivities.

She blushed and followed. Legolas wearing the flower crown treated this girl like she was royalty.

As they arrived at the dance floor Legolas bowed and took her hand going onto the floor with Flower Crown on head and an elf in his arms that was over less then his age. The twins and Aragorn had to do a double take because they had never seen Legolas dance. After dancing with the young girl who immediately went to her friends to talk what it was like to dance with royalty he had become a favorite among the dancers, all the girls wanted to dance with him, even Arwen danced with him. They both laughed as twice the Evenstar of her People tripped while trying to keep up with the difficult steps Legolas was doing.

Then tired of dancing went and sat down by a tree a flagon of wine in his hand. Glorfindel sat down beside him , he too had been a favorite among the lady dancers.

"Your majesty i neve knew you had that side to you."

"Neither did I, usually I hate dancing because all they want is to dance with the "Prince" not Legolas. That young maid only wanted to dance with Legolas." Legolas said calmly.

As the minutes passed Legolas brought out his hand-made flute and played a haunting tune that made Glorfindel remember when he had fought with the Lord of the Balrogs.

FlashBack:

They were traveling away from the home they loved to get away from Morgoth's forces. They were too few to defeat Morgoth if they tried. Glorfindel was considered very honorable and he was going to be married the next spring to a young maid of the court. His people of the Golden Flower were traveling to lothlorien where safety was.

He was at the back of the line guarding, as he urged his fellows on he saw a Balrog creeping upon the weaker of the line. Glorfindel had charged into action taking his sword charged the balrog, the Balrog seeing him had gone into defense pose.

When the two met he could feel the heat of the Balrog dripping off it. His body gave off excess sweat and they had now appeared on the edge of a cliff. His people finally saw what he was doing. At the last moment Glorfindel stabbed inward getting the Balrog Lord in the Heart, he began to fall over the cliff, at a last desparate try the Balrog had grabbed his long golden hair. He had fallen with the Balrog and supposedly died. But in fact the Higher in Powers knew his purpose in life had not finished so over 1,000 years before had replaced him onto Middle Earth. Sadly his beloved was already gone to the Grey havens.

End of Flash Back.

Glorfindel stood and left memories invading his mind that he so longed to just forget.

As the day was slowly leaving to an endan elven guard came riding into Rivendel. His horse going slow so it's master would not fall off. Radur was his name, he leaned over his horse in great pain. He arrived in the courtyard entrance, too tired to get off just sat there.

Legolas, Aragorn and the twins were merrily singing and walking along the path back to their rooms.

"Oh where are you going, Your ponies need shoeing , No knowing No knowing what brings Mr. Baggins and Dwaling and Balin..."

"Whos elssay waas theare?" Elohir said very drunk slurring his words.

"Who cares they were just stupid dwarves anyway, oh and one hobbit." Legolas said still very sober (He thought that Rivendel's wines were very weak, compared to the usual that he drank.)

They walked along the cobblestones laughing and joking. They came to the courtyard and saw the guard on a horse.

"Greetings yonder guard! What fares with you?" Estel called out.

As he said this the elf fell offthe horse on to his back revealing blood dripping down his face and his tunic stained red. Ellandan immediately went dashing to the elf, (He had more of his father's healing skills) took a knife and ripped open the tunic to start right away to care for the wounds. After ripping the tunic it revealed claw scratches over his crest and a deep woundin his side.

"Estel, get Ada, NOW!!" he commanded at his gaking brother. Legolas went over to the nervous horse and began to talk with it in elvish comforting it that it's master was going to be all right. Elohir went to aid his brother the best that he could, though not much in his drunken state.

A scurry of footsteps came to the courtyard, Elrond with his son and Glorfindel.

"What happened here?" Elrond asked kneeling down.

"We don't know. All we did was walk in here and find Radur. He should have been returning with is scouts, but only he was here." Ellandan said very worried.

Elrond motioned for his sons to carry Radur inside. When they got him to the healing room radur was waking up.

"Lord...Lord Elrond...Orcs..."Radur spurted out trying to speak.

"Shh. Quiet. Rest radur. When you feel better you will tell us all what happened."Elrond said moving about caring for his friend's wounds, at teh moment working on hsi temple wound.

"No not time...Orcs are multiplying...They come from Morgoth's holes, caves in his old Fortress. I escaped with with my life and these wounds they never...Lord Elrond if we don't act now we will loose our homes." Radur said his voice gaining strength the more he talked. "These orcs are like men. They stratagize, plan and carry out. They have the power with his help to destroy everything we know."

"Who is He?" Glorfindel asked picking that up.

"Who else, the last Balrog left in all Middle earth. He is why my companions do not come with me." radur said looking sad as he spoke those words.

Elrond looked stunned. Aragorn and legolas had disturbed looks on their faces, Glorfindel looked thougthful. The wearied Lord went back to his work, this news heavy on his mind. That night Rivendel was at a tensenes, as a calm before a storm.

The next day the four friends met in the garden, they all looked worried but for Legolas for these kind of life threatening things he had to deal with his whole life.

"Only thing that could help us is if we look for those dragons. We truly need their help now." the youngest elf there commented. (Elohir)

"But would the council approve?" Aragorn pointed out.

They heard a crunching sound of grass turning saw Lord Elrond tired and worn out. He had black under his eyes and a few more worry lines had appeared. "Young ones, I spoke with the council early this morning and we all agree that the time has come to again look for help by the way of an old alliance...Simply GO find those dragons and save our homes and lives." with that he turned and left tears in his eyes, thinking of how if they never returned, that would break his heart.

They set about to get the tings they needed. Legolas went to retreive their horses, two black ones (the twin's) a brown one (aragorn's) and a pale yellow horse his own. Estel went to get the food and king's foil herbs for emergencies, and the twin's went to gather blankets and weather-proof hooded capes. Then having gathered all the supplies they needed packed it upon their horses and left.

Crossing the river North of Rivendel Estel looked back at the flower covered walls adn the beautiful houses inside those walls that he called his home. Quiet they rode their horses moving along, througth the trees and fields heading towards Bree then onto Hobbit town where they would arrive in the Northern Wasteland.

In sight of the Bree town gate they heard quick horse steps coming from behind them, looking saw the shiny white horse Asfaloth, Glorfindel's horse, and the Lord of the Golden Flower himself riding him.

"What are you doing this way Glorfindel?" Legoals asked.

"Elrond wanted me to make sure you didn't do anything stupid so he sent me along to watchout for you. Not that I want to but I still want my torture dummies alive when I get to torture them." Glorfindel said directing the last part toward the twins. (They did not know that he knew who the Balrog was that lead the evil forces.)

The riders dismounted pulled thier hoods up and prepared to enter Bree for the night.

They had a mission. They ahd to find the dragons' who could change shape.

Krystal Fox: I hoped you liked this second chapter, I will try and update again as soon as possible.I am still creating the plot so this next chapter might take awhile longer, as I contemplate what I can create for the story.

Glorfindel: I sure hope You aren't planning on killing me.

Krystal Fox: You never know you might slip off your horse one day and crack your head open.

Glorfindel: That's just great, I get to live in suspense as the authoress decides whether to kill me or not. (sarcastically) My life couldn't be better.


	3. Bree

Dragon's Rage

By Youkiyra Solar alias Krystal Fox

If all you are wondering why I have two pen names, its because I originally want the latter one but I loved the first one so I will keep everyone guessing to what Name I go by each day. (I have so many nicknames I can't keep track.)

Krystal Fox: Time for another story, It certainly took long enough. I had to spend serious time (laughter ensues) considering what I would do to these poor characters next, and with help from some of you fans out there I have finished the next chapter. Thanks for all the ideas.

LET THE STORY BEGIN!!!!

Chapter 3 Bree

As they entered the town they had dismounted and led their horses. (Though the horses more like just followed.) The elves of the group had their hoods low over their faces, where as Aragorn simply went with hood down obvious enough for his face to be seen. All who saw them thought they all were rangers.

"Strider, where would you like to rest tonight? The Prancing Pony or continue through town outside Angmar?" Glorfindel asked a musical tinge to it compared to Estel's.

Heads on the streets turned at his voice. Strider just nodded towards the inn and took it to action. Entering the inn stables a smell of hay and horses rose to their noses, the stable boy saw to their horse's accommodations and they went into the inn themselves.

As they entered the dimly lit, smoke filled room silence filled the room. Strider led the way to a dark corner where all of them felt safe from unneeded eyes. As talking resumed Mr. Butterbur came walking over. (More like Waddling over, sorry I couldn't resist)

"Now what would you and your friends like? Would you like your usual Strider?" He asked uneasily.

"No." Aragorn's scratchy voice said, "I want a selection of your raspberry wine."

Butterbur nodded and bustled off to go get it.

"Now Ara.... Strider. Why did you want to sit here in this smoke-ridden room and do?" His eldest elven brother demanded.

"This is how leads are made and followed, by listening, Brother. The locals here will say things that they wouldn't say any other place."

They sat there and the slow small chatter and talk grew to a dull roar. The wine came, Glorfindel and Aragorn were enjoying it, taking it up immediately and drinking it. The two watched the twins warily sample it by a sip then start drinking it like it was sugar to a child. Legolas though was even more cautious, that's what you get for being a Silvan elf. He took a sip and disgustedly put the cup down and refused to drink anymore, even after encouragement from his friends.

"Strider, how can you stand this weak wine, you can even taste what container it was stored in, and it's so ridiculous." Legolas complained.

Shaking his head at the elf took another swig of it and said, "Legolas, Patience, besides the fact that your taste buds are more apt to rich wines we must stay here till some other rangers show. They are ones who travel to areas thought deserted and explore them, they might know where this mysterious town. So relax and listen to the local gossip."

"Is'tobensitra!" Legolas muttered then said, "I see." Control on his gentle face, "While you wait I am going for a walk in the fresh air." He then stood and walked outside.

Glordfindel had raised his eyebrows at Legolas's curse. It was one that brought everything horrible down upon those who smoke. It was obvious to all the companions of Legolas that he despised smoke.

Once outside he started to walk towards the houses. Children played there, mothers hung their laundry, and fathers worked all as he walked by, doing so he noticed that he was being followed by a young man that had left the tavern when he did. Instinctively he pretended not to notice then went down a dark alleyway and blended with the wall. The man came walking by evidently looking for him.

Quietly Legolas leaned forward and asked, "Why are you following me?"

The man jumped three feet in the air spun and with a pale and shocked face sputtered out "I know who Ye look fer?"

"How?" Legolas questioned.

"I was coming home from hobbit-town and a strange old man said to give a tall blond haired elf who came to Bree and hated smoke this message. He spoke saying that he knew the answer to some thing that sounded like a riddle."

"What was it?"

"Something about those who change shape and what not." the man said thinking.

"What did this man look like?" Legolas asked curious.

"Well, he was too large and heavy for a hobbit, not quite tall enough for a man, though he made enough noise for one. He wore great yellow boots on thick legs and a blue coat and a long brown beard. His eyes were bright blue; his face was red as a ripe apple and was always Laughing every other sentence. Strange fellow. But I hope that helps you with what ever you're doing here. I didn't want to talk to you in the tavern because of all the ears listening. Well gots to be going." then the young man dashed off leaving Legolas baffled.

He had just described Tom Bombadil! Entering once again into the (augh!) smoke ridden room, walked past the many drunks and drinking men to the farthest table from the lights.

Arriving found the twins quietly discussing something and three new figures around the table.

"Ah, Farseeer (Legolas's ranger name) come and sit down. The twins wish to depart." Aragorn motioned.

"El, Ro you wish to leave us?" Legolas asked.

Yes and no. We plan to leave you but only to join up with you later. There is an old valley out of the way you are going that we want to check out and then we will return and meet up with you at the basin of the Witch King's lair." Ellandan said smiling, Elohir nodding his head.

Having given this news to all of the companions at the table they rose and left with out another word.

Aragorn sighed. Then sat up as Legolas relayed the news he found out to Aragorn and the others at the table. Then Legolas met Aragorn's eyes with a look of "introduce your friends Estel I don't know them"

Estel taking the queue introduced two brown haired rangers, brothers, Lanta and Svan. Then a red haired ranger from the south named Rigith.

Then after this they all discussed and agreed that they would travel to the old forest that they might speak with Tom. Though they would stay the night in Bree.

Going up to their rooms, getting settled for the night. The rangers shared a room and the elves shared a room.

Aragorn, Lanta, Rigith and Svan spoke of the places where this Mysterious town might be. And too many other subjects that I won't bore you with.

"Aragorn, why do you travel with those two elves? What have they to do with finding this village?" Svan asked with wonder of elves in his voice. (He was only 17 and had never seen an elf before.)

"Legoals knows the history of these shape-shifters, he also knows more languages than you could imagine Glorfindel has his own reasons besides I could never order friends to leave me when they want to be beside me. Time for a night's sleep." Acting on it laid his head on his pillow and closed his eyes. Sleep soon filled all the rangers and they slept well.

Glorfindel and Legolas were watching though the window as Elendil shone in the night sky.

"Glorfindel, what would Tom know about shape-shifters?"

"I don't know, but he has always been around since I have lived. He must know something or he would never have contacted you through that human." Glorfindel said thoughtfully.

"I was wondering, why did you join on this mission anyhow?" the Prince questioned.

I come because something I supposedly killed is still alive." With that he suddenly moved to lay down and allowed his eyes to quickly cloud over escaping Legolas's questioning.

Legolas was confused and curious at the lord's statement then went to sleep and in his sleep dreamt....

A hill with a large yellow willow tree on it, an open field below with figures dancing very strangely below. It was all fuzzy and blurred. Darkness seemed come then after a while Green eyes appeared that seemed to be laughing at him. Then a huge something above him it's hot breath breathing on him.... He woke cold swear dripping down his face, sat up with sun just starting to rise.

Turning saw Glorfindel sitting up, hands holding his head and he was trembling. Trembling! Legoals took a double take; the great balrog slayer was trembling.

"Glorfindel are you...." before he could finish Estel burst in.

"Come Legolas, Glorfindel time to go." Glorfindel stood and went out the door. Lanta was outside with all the horses waiting for their masters.

Asfaloth nickered at Glorfindel to hurry up. The golden Lord shook his head a smile now on his face.

The mounted and rode through the town out the northern gate and headed towards the old forest. Glorfindel having his mood cheered thought and turned to legolas motioned him to come and coming whispered something to his ear. Legolas burst forward with a musical laughter that the elf lord's soon joined.

"What is so funny?" Aragorn asked turning in his saddle.

"Why that Glorfindel was wondering what you smelled like if you were truly clean down to the last nail. It would improve your seriousness if took it to drastic action." At this the two elves urging their horses onward galloped towards the future king on either side of him lifted Aragorn off his saddle and picked him off of it and holding him suspended in the air went galloping towards the river.

"Stop, you stupid elves stop!" Aragorn pleaded with them but it was to no avail. The elves riding partly in the water dropped him in then rode away with the ranger spluttering and splashing about till a angry and soggy aragorn immerged only to be hit in the head by a hard bar of soap.

"Well Aragorn as I said earlier when I first arrived you need a bath." Legolas said laughingly as this event turned into a repeat of several days ago when he arrived at Rivendel.

Then as he stumbled out of the river he tripped into the bushes from his clumsey nature and all of them heard a sudden yell of frustration. As Aragorn was trying to stand a horrid smell began to fill the surrounding area all present knew what it was. Glorfindel looked pleased, Legolas was unreadable and the other rangers had shock on thieir faces. Their Leader came tumbling out of the bushes smelling like a skunk. The black and white monster went waddling away in the other direction looking irritated at having been disturbed.

"well, son of Elrond you have immediate need to bathe. Or your companions will suffer the smell of you that orcs enjoy." Glorfindel pointed out.

The human glared up at the Lord elf and went to his bags to take some things out, then once again disappeared into the bushes by the Riverside. Rigith and Lanta seeing that they would get not further that night had started to set up camp and Svan had disappeared in to the woods to gather wood.

Glorfindel started a conversation with Rigith about all the places he had been and surprised him with his extensive knowledge of Middle Earth.

"Have you been to the Lantern Waste in the Far north past what was Morgoth's caves?" Rigith asked.

"Yes, in fact I was there before it got turned into the Lantern Waste. IT used to be the most beautiful land that you could imagine. filled with beautiful trees and plants, though when Morgoth went there he defiled it with all the evil he could also destroying the last two Silmarils which cost so many elves lives." Glorfindel looked sad as he said that.

Rigith dropped that subject. At that moment a clean and Not-smelling Aragorn arrived at the fire. His cheeks were like ripe apples and his skin looked like it had been scrubbed very hard. Sitting down by the flames you could see the goosebumps that had risen on his skin from being cold.

"aragorn will you be alright?" Svan asked sitting down.

"Yes, friend I will as long as two vengeful elves to not play tricks on me every minute of the trip." He glared angrily at Glorfindel then looked around for Legolas. "Where is the Prince?" Upon asking this the ragners started.

"You mean to say that Legolas is a Prince?" Lanta asked amazement in his voice.

"Yes he is. Though he wishes not to be because of the responsibilities of a Prince." Aragorn stated looking around for said elf.

Rigith spoke up, "I saw him leave camp half and hour ago heading towards those hills south of us."

Aragorn nodded and left to find the missing elf.

Legolas stood on a hillside and uneasy feeling rising in his gut saying something was dreadfully wrong. How could he put his finger on it his thoughts went from His own father to Lord ELrond then to the twin elves. What could be wrong? At that moment what could be happening that would make him feel this way.

Back at camp Glorfindel had suddenly lost his appetite and felt a sense of foreboding that he did not like.

Aragorn sighted the said elf he was looking for and went and stood beside him, as he arrived could see that his friend was in deep thought.

"Mellonin what is wrong?' He asked seeing the look he recognized as deep concerned thought.

Legolas seemed to jerk back into life as the human's voice penetrated his mind.

"Aragorn, something is terribly wrong, I sense that someone or something terrible is happening at this very moment." Looking over the fields and plains that spread before him the wind in her wake blew gently blowing their hair in such a way it made them look like alknowing of the like Valor in Valinor. Were they right?

- - - - -

Far away a clash of swords and cry of pain filled the night. Two figures fought among many trying to save their lives. soon all was lost, one of the dark elves fell to the ground, the multitude swept forward and gathered up the dark elf and as a mob vanished from the field leaving a limp and unconcious being on the field wounds numerous and the conciousness of his bond with the other elf hurt his soul almost the point of death himself. He was too weak to even move his hand from his weapon. But lay there as the began to cast silvery beams upon his back.

Moving farther and farther away North the horrid being with guttural cries and a horrible tongue, carried the willingless elf with them to what end though? Merciful death or to a death of torture and life of misery. What would happen next?

Krystal Fox: I feel like I just killed an immortal elf. Well all you reading this will have to wait until next chapter to find out what happens, if "it" happens at all in this next chapter. Till then.


	4. Truth to be found

Dragon's Rage

By Youkiyra Solar alias Krystal Fox

Krystal Fox: Hello again. Well now to begin.

Glorfindel: Wait just a minute what is this you aren't writing about us but about the dragons!! What kind of writer are you to do such a thing!!!

Krystal Fox: Would you just let me write the story for goodness sake!!

Legolas: Yes I would like to know what happened to my friend's adopted-brothers, you left them in a state of pain and agony why aren't you writing about them and saving them from the suffering you left them in!!?

Glorfindel: Yea after all they were my punching bags only I am allowed to hurt them so you better write and save them.!!!

Krystal Fox: Oh Brother, All I wanted to do was tell the other side of the story! Any ways I do not own any of the Yu Yu Hakusho Characters or places. 

Legolas: Well we're waiting for an answer FOX!!!

Krystal Fox: Okay I am now leaving, I leave the story up to all you fans reading it. Bye.

Chapter 4 Truths to be found

A young girl lay beneath a yellow willow tree, her green eyes sparkling. She smiled down at the village below her then laid her head down and slowly her eyes closed and she dreamed.

She saw six figures walking beside horses, two were obviously elves and the others humans. They were talking or rather discussing about something in the dirt. Then the two golden haired elves went silent and seemed to silently be speaking to the other elf, knowing glances. One of the elves looked familiar but she couldn't place where that she had seen before. Then the dream turned violent, it changed to two dark haired elves that looked much alike, and they were surrounded by earth-filth and were hurt by the earth-filth and rendered helpless. She then woke with a start, she rarely had evil frightening dreams but her dreams always came true so she stood, the green silk dress flowing about her and sped quickly down the slope towards the village.

Past gardens and house children and women who were humans and elves, all wore reds and blues, grays, browns and blacks but this girl running through the street was the only green clothed one among all the other colors.

"Father! Father!" The girl called. At the sound of her voice a tall blue dressed male elf appeared from a simple house.

"Kakiaravthonia what is the matter?" He only used her real name when he was worried.

"Father I had another dream about those strangers. This time the dark elves were attacked by earth-filth and hurt, we must do something for my dreams always come true!!!" In her voice a cry of desperation.

"Oh Kakia (for short of her name) listen to me, you know the rules of the village no one is to leave the village for we live alone and thus no one bothers us." Her blue-eyed father said to her putting his left hand up on to her shoulder revealed two silver bands that sparkled in the light.

Kakia sighed, "Alright father, well since we can not help them I am going to seek Nacheskationith (Nancheska for short) in the woods."

She said a resigned tone to her voice. She turned and walking slowly disappeared into the nearby woods.

Rafethiledianidith (Rafeth) watched as his grandchild disappeared sadly into the woods. She was never wrong in her dreams. Even though she looked young she was thousands upon thousands of years old. He had nearly lost her mother once so many years to a trap in Greenwoods forest he would not risk his daughter again. For some reason a rare thing happened his daughter and granddaughter we both green dragons almost exactly the same but just recently Marithtin (his daughter) had died so he was morning her death, it was more like she was murdered.

Going inside his brother Elithdriondan (Short Elith) spoke.

"Brother you can't forbid her forever not to see the world she so wants to see. She is a free spirit she will be the most powerful of us all. She inherited the power of 6 green dragons why do you hurt her by forbidding her to do things for the good of (Dragon's name for Middle Earth) Crusted Earth?" His blue-gray eyes with concern in them.

Rafeth looked sad and said, "Elith I let my wife go anywhere she wanted to and she got killed by earth-filth. Then I let marith do the same and lost her, do I want the same to happen to my only grandchild, no. Even if it means I must take her away pleasures that others have." With that he went back to working on the carving he had been creating for the headboard of a friend nearby.

Kakia was so mad. How could her grandfather restrict her from the only joy she wanted to have in live, to explore? She hated being cooped up in the small area that her grandfather had given her to wander in. Even her best friend had more free space then she did.

Angry She went and gathered up her forbidden bow and arrows and the dart shooter she created and went to the secret practice range that she and her friend had created. There waiting for her was Nacheska with red hair and flame red eyes and her silver bracelets on her wrist with her bow and arrow ready.

"Kakia ready for a contest? Let's get ready, set go!" The contest was on. The air was filled with the sound of arrows flying and whistling past their ears and into the targets exactly where they wanted to hit.

"I'm done!"

Nacheska said flinging her bow down on the ground a split second before Kakia. Nacheska laughed with Kakia as they joked over who was better and playfully bantered each other over the mistakes each made. By the end both had twigs and leave everywhere, in their hair on their clothes and rip and tear everywhere.

Sitting there Kakia told her about the strange dreams she had been having they tried to piece together the puzzle of the dreams as they found each piece of the dream.

"Kakia what if you and I just went to help those poor dark elves? I mean your grandfather only notices you're gone after its too late and then if we hurry we can get to the dark elves before he catches us." Nacheska suggested.

"We could, and we should!" Kakia exclaimed. She stood and right then and there they left. For dragons have little need of packing things all they need is weapons for when in forms besides Dragon.

The two friends headed out and disappeared over the hills talking and heading into the biggest mess of trouble that they would ever have been into.

But when have you known two such friends to not go into danger?

Ellandan fell the pain shooting through his shoulders hurt painfully, every second more stars appeared in front of his eyes and it grew harder to stay awake and try to fight. Orcs were everywhere. They had grabbed him and were taking him away but not without a struggle. He started to pull and yank doing all he could to try to be released but the wrinkled and disgusting hands holding him did not let go, but their grip went tighter sending spasms of pain shooting up his arms and into his back. The more he struggled the more irritated his captors became. After he pushed too far an orc raised a side of his battle-ax and smashed it on the tall elf's head. Ellandan went limp as a rag doll in the orc's grip. The orc lifted him over his shoulder and they set out north with their captive intent on torturing "it" to death by their enjoyment in ways not thought of orcs.

They would take him to the fire-one for he desired to bait his enemy and live bait HE will have.

Elohir raised himself from the ground, the orcs were gone! Slowly picking himself off the ground holding his bleeding arm tight to his chest. Looking around at the war scarred ground at the fallen orcs that were dead on the ground nearby. The sudden change from ground to standing made him start to feel dizzy bracing himself on a tree looked around some more.

As he did he realized one thing , his brother was not there! Elohir had fallen unconscious behind some bushes and became hidden enough that the orcs had forgotten him and gone after Ellandan. His brother was gone. Slowly and carefully going around the trees looked desperately for his brother. No sign of him.

Then he nearly met his face to the ground as he tripped over something, looking down saw to his horror his brother's sword and bow and arrows having been tossed to the ground as if some person had ripped it from his brother's back.

The world around him started to spin and he fell to the ground dazed then went to sleep exhaustion of the evening catching up with him.

As he slept he dreamt of his brother and the link he had with him. He was alive, but in danger of his life. He had many wounds and was being forced to do things that reopened his wounds before the elvish ability of quick healing kicked in. Then it changed to seeing his friends the rangers and elves traveling through the land quickly heading ever north. Then it changed to seeing two green eyes that brought terror and curiosity to his thoughts, they seemed to be laughing yet so serious. The eyes got closer as if it was moving towards him and the didn't like that feeling.

He then went into the sweet oblivion of darkness in his sleep-to-sleep long hours for exhaustion, sorrow and the pain of his wounds were keeping him from waking. Sleep continued far longer than it should have, that may be accounted to the poison that ravaged his body having entered and now desired to take control of his body.

He lay there sobbing racking his body like a leaf in a strong wind, sorrow of his link with his twin feeling a slightness of what his twin was going through. He could not stand the cruelness of what they did to his brother and so his mind vanished into the merciful depths of sleep without dreams or thoughts.

Aragorn felt like something was dreadfully wrong as then rode and if was like ever minute or so someone was knocking the breath out of himself. As if the very earth was warning them of some great danger that was coming and soon. That it was closer then he thought and brought evil tidings.

Legolas sensed the earth calling forth to them warning them of danger, saying warning don't go forth battle awaits you. Lies that brought forth death this night. He felt tension built in his body so prepared to be at ready if anything "unexpected" happened.

Glorfindel felt the foreboding of an enemy long thought gone return in full, he would have a very difficult battle ahead. Like meeting an old formidable foe that had grown in strength and power. Everything felt like that calm before the storm.

The rangers could not identify what they felt and why but just trudged alone, they were heading to the place where they would show aragorn things not expected and then would "travel carefully around enemy territory." After all they would follow lead them right into the enemies lap. What else were they to do?

That is what they had been commanded to do so they did. After all they had killed to be able to get here why wasn't it agreeing with their consciences? For all they had done was agree to do something that would profit not only themselves but their families also. Not realizing the cost.

Kakia laughed as she jumped across a creek with Nacheska right behind her, they were glad to be free of open land that they knew and enjoyed exploring the new country. As they drew closer to the fortress of evil they slowly grew more quiet. They could feel the evil holding to the earth making all around it feel it.

"Kakia this is not what I expected. I thought they had not reached home yet. If the elf even lasts long enough for us to find him, will he accept our help? I mean to enter such a place we will have to become humans. Why should we risk so much to save one elf?" Nacheska said uneasily.

"Friend, we must do this it is the challenge we must complete. For even if it is only one immortal life it is worth the saving for such a life to be saved. When at all costs one life is worth a thousand years of paradise when it is free once again. For friend it is not alone we fight in this battle but it is a team war just one fight at a time." Kakia said boldly.

Nacheska nodded and they continued their way along. Each to their own thoughts.

As they neared another river Kakia wanted to have some fun so crouching beside the riverbank prepared to jump but at the last second changed to dragon from and knocked the friend beside her into the river with a huge splash. Changing quickly back into elf she lay on the ground laughing to pieces till a red roaring dragon came exploding from the river dripping water. It landed and jumped succeeding in pouncing on her like it's prey.

The two went laughing and rolling around on the ground chasing each other around till Kakia tripped over something and fell flat on her face.

"Now kakia you really should be more careful after all since you are "So graceful" you should walk like a queen!" Nacheska said swaggering very exotically over to her friend on the ground.

"Mercy, mercy, stop, don't kill me now!" Kakia said between gasps for air. Then all laughing stopped as both of them saw what she had tripped over.

"Ai' ki los tanie' (By all things good) they are dead" Kakia said shocked with horror. She had never noticed before but, now as her face became white, that she had stumbled over three bodies. They were humans, each carried a sword and bow and arrows and had knives in their boots, Or nearby.

Kakia numbly pushed them over on their backs, revealing that each one had had their throat slit. It was gross and sickening, blood dried at their throats and each having lain in a puddle of blood staining their clothes and belongings. They had the looks of being from a highborn human family.

"This is terrible." Nacheska summed up for them both in the only words that they would say for some time.

They worked silently, Kakia couldn't imagine leaving them out for the animals to get so she began to dig graves for these poor unfortunate souls. Then she noticed upon each of the men's upper corner of the cape they wore was a picture stitched into it, a tree with stars about its limbs shining like a star in the night.

That night these men were buried and laid to rest, Kakia gently prayed to the Valor that who ever wronged these men that they would be put to the justice of their power.

Kakia and Nacheska leaned against each other as they thought of what they had just seen, never had either on of them seen any other death then the dreaded earth filth (orc). These were lives of humans that had been taken unwillingly. Kakia shivered at the cruelness of it all, how could any race feel such hate that they would kill another because of it? She could not fathom this.

They each shivered every so often.

"Kakia do we really know what we have gotten ourselves into?" Nacheska asked.

"I really don't know, as much as I feel that it is right I am afraid to continue on.." Kakia said motioning her friend's attention up at Elendil as it shown in the bright night sky.

Many things she and her friend would think this night , far beyond what they ever thought before. For young they both truly were, they did not know of all that went on in the world and this small amount of death hurt deeply for them both they would seem to carry the world's burden by the end of it all.

Krystal Fox: Well that is the end of it for now. Write and tell me what you think about it, and if there could be improvement, cause right now I'm on the edge of a writer's block and can't think of what next I should do for my story.

Legolas: how about telling us what you plan to do to us next?

Glorfindel: Yes I would like to know that too?

Krystal fox: We have gone over this before, I don't even know what you will be doing. So for now good-bye.


	5. Answers to Problems

Dragon's Rage

By Youkiyra Solar alias Krystal Fox

Krystal Fox: Here we go again to begin.

Glorfindel: Wait just a minute You still have not answered the question from last time.

Krystal Fox: Would you just let me write the story for goodness sake!!

Legolas: Yes I would like still like to know what happened to my friend's adopted-brothers, you left them in a state of pain and agony !!?

Krystal l Fox: Oh Brother, I do not own of the Lord of the Rings Characters or places Characters or places or the quotes from Tolkien's book. Please excuse in my last chapter for not correctly saying who I was disclaiming. For the last chapter the same is equal to this one I do not own any of Tolkien's writings or stories.

Chapter 5 Answers to problems

"The Road goes ever on and on Down from the door where it began Now far ahead the Road had gone and I must follow if I can Pursuing it with eager feet Until it joins some larger way and whether then? I cannot say?"

Legolas turned as he heard Aragorn singing, what sounded like a very homey song most likely from the hobbits that he visit through so much.

"Strider is that from the hobbits?" Legolas said turning from the back of his horse to look at Aragorn behind him.

"Yes it is actually to be exact a certain Bilbo Baggins." Estel said grinning mischievously.

"Oh who is this Bilbo?" Legolas asked curious.

"Oh he is a strange little hobbit that Gandalf is thinking of taking on an adventure or two in to the mountain where dragons of the dwarves live." Estel said thoughtfully.

"Well now mission two," Glorfindel said breaking in to the conversation. "To find Tom. We are at the Old Forest."

They all looked at the entrance to the forest it was dark and gloomy but Legolas felt right at home, for Mirkwood was much like it. He felt the brush of wind across his face, feeling this he looked up ignoring the others glances slid down went up and touched a tree trunk. He felt the sadness in them of being abandoned by the elves and what was this? The trees were listening to him as a hungry person for food. Enveloped by listening them he became as one with them as he did with trees in Mirkwood.

"Legolas?" He felt Aragorn put a hand on his shoulder, he sounded concerned. As the emotion-filled elf turned a tear ran down his face.

"What is wrong?" Estel asked leaning in from his horse.

"These trees mourn our passing as if we were already have all died or left Middle Earth." Legolas dismounted followed by the other rangers and Lord Elf.

"Besides in this forest even elven horses would not be able to carry us through the maze of roots." Legolas commented.

"We should continue to this Tom's by foot then." Lanta said gathering his packs from the back of his horse. Svan and Rigith looked to Aragorn, waiting for his command.

"Go ahead friends let's follow the wood elf's advice." Aragorn said smiling. "After all the last time I or anyone disobeyed a wood elf's advie in the woods we got lost for 3 days and attacked by wolves."

Glorfindel and Legolas were already deep in the forest by the time that the rangers caught up, the two were absorbing everything they saw in this old wood. Then Legolas for no reason grabbed a branch above his head and pulled himself up, disappearing into the branches.

"Wood elf." Aragorn said under his breath. Then to his surprise Glorfindel looked back at him and smirked and copied the Prince's actions. Both elves gone Aragorn suddenly felt uncertain what, or where he should go next. His ability was tracking but in a forest this dense even he could get lost.. Looking to his companions asked, "Have you any idea where we should be heading?"

"Not a clue, I have never even net this Tom." Svan said. "I never ever thought to explore the Old Forest. I know it very little."

"Then I guess let's find a campsite and wait for the traversing elves to return." Estel stated looking for a clearing.

Along side a beautiful steam beside a huge willow tree they made camp. The fire started and food cooking they set out their cloaks to lay down and sleep.

Unknown they did not know the danger of camping in the old forest. In fact they could not perceptively see the roots near their feet start to move.

Nacheska sat looking at the stars confused, why would another being kill another? She couldn't comprehend this concept. Looking towards where those bodies had lain she shuddered, see had never seen death, it scared her. Looking at her friend gently sleeping against her shoulder, Nacheska smiled. Kakia always was an adventure to be with.

She felt her friend stirring.

"Nacheska we must hurry there is not much time left for on of the dark elves. He is near death." Kakia said standing and changing into an eagle form flew off.

Nacheska followed. Little did they know the maze of lies they were now trapped into and what would bring freedom of it.

They flew far that day as they landed she strode in to a clearing, they both winced at the smell. Dead orc bodies covered the ground. Blood stains were dried and hardening,

"Kakia what are these creatures?" Nacheska asked wrinkling her nose at the smell.

"These are earth-filth. Like the same who killed my mother. They found her weakness and killed her. They fortunately did not know that she was a dragon. They killed her as an elf." Kakia looked sad weariness of remembering the past.

Dragons like elves had very good memories of the past, though they could relive the moments as if it had happened that morning.

"I am sorry to remind you of such memories. I am..."

"Peace mellon no harm. Come let us look if the elf my dream saw is here."

They began to look, they found over a hundred orcs killed by swords. The red haired dragon went towards the edge of the clearing and found shiny clear weapons of one of an elven race.

"Kakia I found one of their weapons. He must be here somewhere."

Green-eyed dragon turned and changing into a dragon moved towards her friend, each clawed foot leaving footprints in the ground deep claw marks that could go through a man's body. Sharp as a fine pointed sword.

She went forward and gave a earth shattering roar. It echoed over the surface of the earth spreading out from that point, sending a sorrow-filled angry confused call across the world.

Elrond looked up at the sound and stood. What was that sound he heard? It sounded like a volcano had erupted.

Tom Bombadil looked up and sadness was in his eyes, he knew that this time had come but he had hoped that the Valar would allow elves to continue but elves would soon start mass departing the Earth that bore them.

Aragorn and the other Rangers started a distant sound filled the air giving each of them shivers. Estel never noticed that it gave the others more shivers than if should have for a "Good" Ranger.

Glorfindel and Legolas looked at each other from the tree tops they had heard a clear sound of a roar in the air, it was filled with sorrow.

Kakia changed once again and went forward onto her knees and pulled back a bush where a fair elf lay. Dark blood stained locks of hair covering part of his face. Eyes were half-closed in agony.

"We have found one of them, now we must find the other." Kakia said sitting there.

"But what of his wounds? What shall we do for them?" Nacheska asked feeling for her friend.

"We shall care for them of course, then wait for the "Caller" to call us."

The red head nodded knowing exactly what her friend meant.

Now for all you who do not know Dragon History throughout all the centuries a man or maybe changed elf was the interceader between Dragons and two legged creatures. He was called the Caller. When one Dragon saved a two-legger they gave a mental message for him and he would tell them to bring this two-legger to him but they had to wait till he called them.

Hope that helped all you out there that are ignorant of Dragon history.

Legolas turned to Glorfindel, "Do you have a clue what that might have been?"

"Nope."

"Do you know where Tom is?"

"Yep."

"You're not very talkative lately."

"Nope"

"Why?"

There was a silence and the Lord Golden Flower turned and smiled a bittersweet smile then said, "Legolas I feel that danger of what is coming upon us , I feel that something is dreadfully wrong but can not place it. So I go ahead to find Tom with you to lead the way across the trees....I just realized that Aragorn probably doesn't have a clue what we are doing and does not know where Tom lives.....We better hurry or he will do something foolish in this old forest."

Legolas nodded and picked up speed, this would only be the second time that he had been in the Old forest.

Last time was when he had gotten lost in it while running away from his father....He didn't want to think of that but he knew that Tom would probably bring it up.

Tom looked up he heard something in the trees above him. If he didn't know better the trees had come alive with elves that so many centuries before lived in these woods. Then to his surprise two golden elves dropped in front of him.

He smiled, "Welcome friends I see you got my message." he stated before kneeling again to gather more lilies.

"Tom what is it that you wished to tell us?" Legolas asked going right to the business.

Tom looked up, hearing something that they also heard , calls for help. They all went off following Tom as he strode off.

The Prince and Warroir exchanged looks and both sighed deeply then followed knowing who was calling for help.

They arrived at the scene, a campfire had been set and started. Weapons were scattered over the clearing, and Svan was frantic.

"That tree just swallowed the three of them in one crack! We have to get them out they will die!!"

He said running over to them hiding behind them.

Tom creased his forhead, then leaning down in to the crack of the large willow tree, "Down there are you still living?"

A distant call replied between gasps "Yes.....But.....Barely."

Tom now disturbed put his hand on the tree and said, "WILLOW, OLD MAN THAT YOU ARE STOP!!!!! Sleep eat dirt not men spit out those two-legged beasts."

To all present's surprise the trees crack opened widely and let Rigith Lanta and an Unconcious aragorn between them scrambling out of the tree..

They quickly went over to them and collapsed to the ground gasping for air. Tom slowly seemed to be commanding this tree back into sleep, while doing so a calm Glorfindel woke Aragorn.

Aragorn stiffened and them relaxed as he realized that he was safe.

"What happened Estel?"

"Well," He tilted his head to seem to try to remember, "I heard the most beautiful music, then almost asleep I felt like my mother was holding me then a sudden unbearable weight was pushing against me and then I lost conciousness."

"I know a little bit more," after the other two did not know anything of even what Aragorn knew, "I woke and was thirsty so I went to the stream here and took a drink, after standing up I saw the most unnatural thing, that trees roots was picking the others up and putting them in that crack, well frantic as I was I grabbed my sword and began chopping at it and it swept one of its roots towards me knocking all the weapons here and thither. Then I started to yell and you came." Sven said shuddering at what he had seen.

Tom shook his head, "Old Man woke up at the Dragons morning call."

"A what?" The humans all said together.

"A Dragon's morning call. It is a call that makes sleeping things wake and things hidden revealed. Or in sorrow for a lost one." Tom said looking thoughtful. Then paused looking at the sky and then his eyes went distant then appeared close again. "Come home with me, it is now safe to camp alone in this forest anymore."

Then without another second glance started off, first going to the river bank to pick up the lilies he had put down. Leading the way to his home. Along the way Tom began to sing a cheerful song that made all smile.

"Hop along my little friends up the withy windle

Toms going on ahead candles for to kindle dawn

west stinks the sun soon you will be groping when the night shadows fall

then the door will open out of the window panes light will twinkle yellow

fear neither root nor bough Tom goes on before you

they now merry dol we'll be waiting for you.

Now let the song begin let us sing together of sun, stars, moon and mist rain

and cloudy weather light on the budding leaf dew on the feather wind on

the open hill bells on the heather reeds by the shady pool lilies on the water

Old Tom Bombadil and the River daughter."

Soon all were no longer stiffly uncomfortable but relaxed and smiling at the tune. They arrived at a small but cozy house, the door opened revealing a beautiful young looking woman, golden hair and a dress of lily green. Her belt was yellow gold.

"Welcome home all weary travelers, come in and rest." She said motioning them inside.

"Goldberry, besides these guests expect sky-riders, and a wounded elf." Tom said passing by his wife.

Turning to the surprised looks on his guests faces said "Come you must all rest and be ready soon the answer to your questions is coming but now you but freshen yourselves. The rooms where you may bathe and clean up are back there." Then without a another word showed them where to go and left them to go outside.

"Please do not mind him now, there are times when he is distracted because he contacts the sky-riders." Goldberry said cheerfully handing them the personal items that they needed.

"Lady, I am wondering who are these "Sky-riders" that he spoke of." Glofindel said softly taking from her the towels and soap.

"Why, they are dragons of course, skin changers." She turned away and went to work cooking and gathering the things that were needed to cook for many people.

"WHAT!" Aragorn stated being led away from Goldberry by Legolas, "Dragons are coming here!"

They were all amazed and each went to their own bathing quarters and each to their own thoughts.

Tom Stood outside the cottage, he had not had contact to the dragons for years and years now, since that ancient king of Greenwood had been wounded.

He could feel the sorrow seeping through the thoughts of the dragons that carried the elf to him.

He just had to wait.

Kakia sat washing the elf's wounds, Nacheska had gone for water. As she surmised the total summary of the pain inflicted on this elf she found, two broken ribs, a fractured arm, and countless bruises, then a large indented cut deep in his right side, it still seeped out of his cut.

The blood had at first crusted the edge of his cut and with much dirt in it, it infected the cut, causing pain. She now had cleaned it, and wrapped it. Just as she had finished she heard Caller's reply to her words on the wind.

"Come Come and bring the wounded."

She nodded then wrapped the last part of the cloth ripped off her garment around his wounds. Standing called to her friend.

"Nacheska, Caller replies, we go."

A red head came bobbing into sight, she nodded and after giving the elf water they made a safety halter so that the elf would not fall off Kakia when she flew with him.

Then they were off, a large emerald green dragon rose into the air silver bands at its wrist shining in the moonlight. A large red dragon rose into the air following its friend also with silver bands on its wrist. They disappeared into the night a black haired elf flying with them.

Into the night they flew, to the place where many questions would become answered.

In the dark of the night an evil beast bread a race that could outsmart elves, but could they outsmart dragons? This beast thought dragons extinct, so why should he worry, the only thing he needed to worry about was the one who first succeeded in killing him, Lord Glorfindel of the GoldenFlower. He would have to kill that elf this time, and torture him first would be his plan. Yes, but lure him away with Elrond's son. Yes that was a good plan.

Krystal Fox: Oh I feel so excited I can't wait to write the next story. It will be so EXCITING!!!

Glorfindel: Krystal WHY did you not let me read the last paragraph in this story does it have to do with me?

Krystal Fox: Well not exactly....

Glorfindel: I have a bad feeling about this.

Legolas: talk about it I have a even worse feeling, something horrible is going to happen.


	6. Problems for answers

Dragon's Rage

By Youkiyra Solar alias Krystal Fox

Krystal Fox: Here we go again to begin.

Glorfindel: Wait just a minute You still have not answered the question from last time.

Krystal Fox: Would you just let me write the story for goodness sake!!

Legolas: Yes I would like still like to know what happened to my friend's adopted-brothers, you left them in a state of pain and agony !!?

Krystal l Fox: Oh Brother, I do not own of the Lord of the Rings Characters or places Characters or places or the quotes from Tolkien's book. Please excuse in my last chapter for not correctly saying who I was disclaiming. For the last chapter the same is equal to this one I do not own any of Tolkien's writings or stories.

Chapter 6 Problems for Answers

Kakia flew hard and fast, wind blowing in her face, she loved this. Flying over all the trees and lakes, why walk when you can travel like this? She smiled at that, to her all the walking and riding of the animals and walking was useless to her. After all she was a dragon.

Nacheska motioned to her to look down, she looked and saw that the elf was waking up. "We must hurry Kakia, we do not know what an elf alive would do in the air in care of unknown beasts. He might hurt himself, how soon is it till we reach Caller?"

"He is only over the next clearing or so he is telling me. He welcomes us, and says this elf's friends are there. We should hurry." Kakia said taking a larger sweep of the wing to go faster, making a larger faster progress.

"I think I see the clearing Kakia," The blood red dragon said readying herself to land. Kakia soon followed her friend's example.

They landed in the clearing and immediately changed to their elven forms though because of her mood Kakia's hair had changed to silver.

Nacheska still had had her blood red hair.

From inside they all heard a large thump and then silence outside the house where Tom had gone. Aragorn, Legolas sprang to their feet heading for the door fearing Tom's safety had been endangered. Goldberry swiftly followed having never heard such sounds.

Once everyone was outside they were surprised with the shock of their lives. Rising from the ground seemingly to spring like a vine twisting upwards. Two beautiful elven maids, one with moon silver hair and bright green eyes a green dress that showed her beautifully showing wisdom beyond ages. The other had red hair and blood red eyes, her dress of a brownish/red and made her look very forceful.

At there feet was a figure not moving very much, Estel looked closer and saw it was....Elohir!!

He ran quickly towards his step-brother and before he could reach them was grabbed by Tom. Looking down at him saw danger in his eyes. "Aragorn, be careful these are no ordinary elf maids you deal with, they infact have never seen a real elf, human or any other being besides their own. Look."

Aragorn followed Tom's gaze and saw that both maids had gone into a defensive poses and to all's surprise they changed into huge terrifying Dragons but only for a second.

"You threatened them, they are like wolves, get too close without a reason and they will fight you. They have..."

"Excuse me Caller but you called us here, now I would like to know who these....beings are." The silver haired Dragon-maid said walking towards them, "And who will care for this elf." She said motioning towards the prone figure and her friend.

The red head suddenly said something in a language that made even Tom look confused that sounded like whispering winds on the air.

Silver maid went immediately to the other's side and leaned over Elohir, he was moving.

Elohir could feel ground beneath his back and to his surprise did not feel pain. Opening his eyes saw a beautiful face leaning over him a worried look on her face, silver hair gracing her cheeks. "Who..who..are you?" Helping him sit up. Looking around saw to his surprise Aragorn, Legolas and Glorfindel with three others and Goldberry and Tom. "Where am I?"

"Welcome Sky-riders. My name is Tom Bombadil, you are?" they all watched as the silver-haired maid turn to them and no longer look threatened saying,

"I am Kakiarouthonia granddaughter of the King of the Dragons." She said in the ancient tongue of the elves. This tongue rarely used anymore among the elves .

The red head rose and said, "I am Nacheskationith, daughter of Namariesolon Lord of the Dragons."

"Welcome , please bring in Elohir so we may heal him. Or all the trees will wake up to greet you as Old Man Willow has begun to. I shall introduce everyone to you inside, but while we are at it is there and easier way to say your names?" Tom said motioning them all inside.

"You may call me Kakia, and this is Nacheska." Going inside Kakia looked all around the home suspicious. "Where are your fires?" Both of the girls looking around the room.

"What do you mean?" Goldberry asked confused.

"To release the fire of flying, by flying you gain extra flames, where we release our flames?" Kakia said explaining it., "Or we will burn up your home by just breathing."

"Oh well, my fire place has been out if you would like to do it there you can." Goldberry said .

As they sat fire flew from their mouths like words might. Giving the room such heat that it made the humans in the room sweat.

As they all settled around the fireplace Aragorn, Legolas, Glorfindel, and the rangers sat the dragons sat with Tom and Goldberry on the other side of the happily burning fireplace.

"Now please tell me how you happened to find Elohir." Tom asked and Aragorn who had been tending to Elohir's more serious wounds now listened intently.

"It is not how but when." Kakia said.

"What?" Aragorn said butting in , "But excuse me I would think it is more important to find out how you saw it then When."

Kakia glared at Aragorn with the eyes of a dragon, then said, "Well human know that it is only Caller here that keeps me from Roasting you alive. In fact I think..."

She was interrupted by Goldberry, "Now now it's not the time to be saying things like that, I bet everyone is tired and hungry, how about we eat and get a good nights rest before anyone goes telling anything alright!?" The gold haired river daughter rose and went to the table and set two more plates out for the girls.

Everyone followed, but Kakia she sat where she was staring into the flames.

"Will you be coming Kakia?" Elohir asked before leaving for the table.

"No but thank you son of Elrond."

Elohir looked startled at this for he had not told her that he was the son of anybody so in curiosity he asked, "How did you know I was son of Elrond?"

A voice behind him replied, "Because her mother knew your mother, that is how. Please now leave her be." Nacheska asked helping him to the table on his hurt leg.

Goldberry started to pass the fruit bowl around, soon normal conversations began and Elohir told how Ellandan had been captured and he had been mortally hurt.

"Well like we told you we going to go off in another direction and explore and well we found orcs trails so to avoid them we went through the south downs and the lower edge of the Carahas pass, after getting through there pretty well, having a near scrape with the orcs we almost got to our destination when we literally landed in a camp with the orcs that Father's captain of the guard ran into. These orcs are literally smart, they found the pattern that Ellandan and I weave when we fight and charged when we didn't expect. They were especially mad at Dan (Ellandan) because he killed their main captain so on of them said to grab the sword weilding elf and take him to "the Master". I went to go help but these orcs seeing what I was doing grabbed me and desided to give Dan some mental pain as well as physical. Because holding Dan so he could see me had to watch as they beat me up. After they thought I was dead they left, taking a weeping Dan with them, they had put cruel chains on his neck and they were connected to his wrists so if ever he stumbled his head would have to go level with his elbows to be comfortable. Then I went unconscious and the next thing I knew was I felt a cold cloth bathing my face and waking up here in the Old Forest." Elohir said looking sad rembering the sad look his brother had given him when Dan had been drug away.

Aragorn took his step-brother in a hug and said, "Don't worry we will find Dan and make sure that he is okay, after all this is Legolas and Aragorn you are talking about. When have we never not escaped a horrible thing?"

(Author note: This is only because if Legolas or Aragorn died then there would be so many girls writing me evil letters saying what a bad writer I was because those characters were dead. But (inside joke) Lizette, that doesn't mean I can't hurt or kill Glorfindel.)

Svan turned and said, "Well I Think that it is about time we got some answers. Let's ask this Dragon Princess and get some answers."

Svan went marching over to Kakia and standing right in front of her nearly shouted in her face, "WE WANT SOME ANSWERS NOW!!!!!"

Everyone winced thinking of what had happened when the girls had been so called threatened and expected her to start transforming before their eyes and blow Svan to ashes. Instead she just sat there still staring into the fireplace.

"EXCUSE M...." HE was interrupted by Nacheska pushing him aside and kneeling in front of her friend they watched a process of things happen, making even Tom Bombadil confused.

"Ki tosion saytar greation renions wen tu Kaiak son ith Kakiaitsionith marethy theridghtemn." Nacheska said over and over again to her friend, then silence filled the air as Nacheska stopped speaking.

"What is wrong Nacheska?" Glorfindel asked.

"Golden Hair, she will not respond that means she is dreaming the dreams of the future or past or worst the present, at this very moment."

"Would that be something to what Elrond can do in foretelling the future?"Legolas asked.

"Like it, but usually what royal dragons see comes true. She foresaw the dark haired elves ambush but never made it there in time to help. She blames her self for the pain you have suffered through for as she said she could have stopped it." Nacheska said pointing to Elohir.

"Then what must we do? Will she be alright? What might she be seeing? It is possible she will wake up soon? What about yourself can you see these dreams? If not why can only she see them? How....." Aragorn sped off in a flurry of questions like a little boy or elfling.

"Peace, calm. Do not ask so many questions at once, you will not get your answers if you do not allow answers to be given." Nacheska sternly scolded Estel. Estel turned a bright red.

"First all we can now do is wait until she wakes, usually exhaustion brings on dreams like this, she will only be tired when she wakes as if she ran while she slept. I do not know when she will wake up it is up to her, and how badly it hurts her to see what she sees. No I can not see the dreams Kakia does because only the royal green dragon has the ability to see life in dreams. Now you were asking one more question young one what was it now." Nacheska said feeling really old in the presence of these young elves and extremely young human. Only Tom made her feel the slightest young.

Aragorn flushed an even deeper beet red at the young one. He hadn't been called that since he was a little boy. "I just..well I only wanted...to well know...How old are you and Kakia?"

"That is a question indeed. I am much older than your parents and younger than the oldest of your wisest knowledgeable teachers and authorities."

The rangers groaned, they hated riddles. Elves loved them, in fact spoke in riddles just for the fun of it to see if the other could think up some good riddle to decipher.

Tom and Goldberry chuckled. "Well now that the sun has gone to bed I think that it is time to head to bed. I shall show all you fellows where you shall lay your heads and Goldberry will show you ladies where you may rest tonight. "

Turning left with all of the guys following, as they disappeared Nacheska noticed Glorfindel was still there.

"Is something the matter Golden Hair?" She said sitting down beside him.

"Oh no...well yes there is. It seems to me that your friend Kakia holds all our answers yet I can feel that something is not quite right, do you happen to know what it might be?" Glorfindel said looking in to her blood red eyes.

"Yes Ido."

"What is it?"

"Keep an eye on your Aragorn's rangers, Kakia gave me a look that her first impression of them were rattlesnakes readying for the kill. There is something not quite right with them so keep your eyes open and do not let your guard down...You should get some rest so good-night."

The red dragon settled down by the fire and turned into a small cat. A burgundy colored cat all curled up in a ball at her friend's feet awaiting her friend's awakening.

Glorfindel rose and found Tom who showed him his room. Laying down sighed and let his eyes glaze into the way of elves in their dreams.

Legolas lay down and felt uneasy, the eyes the little that he had seen of Kakia's reminded him of the eyes he had seen laughing in his dream. They frightened him yet intrigued him as if they held great knowledge but also great ignorance.

Aragorn hated to be called a Youngster and also was worried for Elohir who was morosely going to sleep. He feared for his other brother Ellandan and what he might be going through to stay alive.

The other rangers were meeting and were deciding that they would have to act soon or Aragorn and the elves would have dragons on their side to win, yes they would act soon.

Tom stood with Goldberry who had told him that both girls were asleep before she could take Kakia and show Nacheska the rooms. SO they looked in at the young dragons sleeping ever so peacefully not knowing the danger they could be in.

Ellandan woke with the prod against already festering wounds that were almost healed then reopened. He screamed, another kick and then slap and he fell once more into merciful darkness.

The flame Balrog sat on his throne an looked down at the elf before him. Yes this elf would be enough to keep as ransom for Elrond not to fight back. Now all he needed was Legolas as ransom for Mirkwood.

Kakia felt like she was bodily where she was dreaming of..She could see a dark black haired elf laying on the ground at the feet of some evil fire. She could feel the evil eminating off this being. The being leaned for ward and grabbed the dark elf. Lifting him up to his feet held him there seemingly examining him, she knew otherwise, suddenly she knew what this being was, it was a dragon that succumbed to the evil of Morgoth, and became a twisted and evil form of what was once dragons. (Kind of like orcs and Elves)

She suddered, then looked closer this past-dragon had lost much of what a dragon could do, it seemed to her that it could not stare a person down by a calm look but had to look angry to do it. Also it's wings were useless, it also seemed to have lost control of containing its fire powers.

The scene changed to seeing her grandfather, he seemed to look younger, then she realized that she must be seeing the past, she watched as her mother was laughing and then was with someone that she vaguely remembered as her father. Her father had deep purple eyes, a purple dragon, her mother was a green dragon like herself. It showed her father saying good-bye. Time seemed to go bye and then she saw her mother sobbing and weeping in her grandfather's arms. He held his daughter and then they both turned and they looked and saw...why it was herself as a little dragon. She was in a human form and was playing in the mud puddles.

Confused the dreams seemed to fade and she started to notice her surroundings, she was in front of Tom's fireplace and Nacheska was at her feet in kitty form. Kakia did not feel like changing to any forms. She felt tired and weary all she wanted to do was get the answers to why she kept dreaming of those two twin elves. For even though Elohir was in the cottage with her, part of her dream had flashed to seeing the younger elf asleep with the human Estel head beside the elf's half on the bed.

Rising went outside, looking into the sky saw Elendil and smiled. The stars always made her feel better they made her feel like she was closer to her mother who was gone.

Rigith and Svan were restless going into the main fireplace room saw a red colored cat sleeping by the chair that Kakia had been in. She no longer was there.

Svan and Rigith looked at each other evil in their eyes, "The time is right, if she is alone then we can either kill her or take her captive, and bring her to the master, let's do it now!"

They started to creep around the house looking for the Dragon Princess.

Krystal Fox: and no more till next time!!!! By for now.! He HE I love cliff hangers....


	7. Anger's amount

Dragon's Rage

By Youkiyra Solar alias Krystal Fox

Krystal Fox: Here we go again to begin.

Glorfindel: Wait just a minute you still have not answered the question from last time.

Krystal Fox: Would you just let me write the story for goodness sake!!

Legolas: Yes I would like still like to know what happened to my friend's adopted-brothers, you left them in a state of pain and agony!

Krystal l Fox: Oh Brother, I do not own of the Lord of the Rings Characters or places Characters or places or the quotes from Tolkien's book. Please excuse in my last chapter for not correctly saying whom I was disclaiming. For the last chapter the same is equal to this one I do not own any of Tolkien's writings or stories.

Chapter 7 Angers amount

Playground School Bell rings again

Rain clouds come to play again

Has no one told you she's not breathing?

Hello I'm your mind giving you

Someone to talk to

Hello

If I smile and don't believe

Soon I know I'll wake from this dream

Don't Try to fix me I'm not broken

Hello I'm the lie living for you so you can hide

Don't cry

Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping

Hello I'm still here

All that's left of Yesterday

-Hello from Evanescence (fallen)

Kakia stood there and freed her sorrow and pain, changing in to the dragon that she was let go. The rangers who had just spotted her were thrown back from the power let go and pinned to the ground.

A huge green dragon of poison green was sailing higher and higher in to the air leaving a trail of fire in the air.

"We can't get her now!" Svan said upset.

"Yes but that doesn't mean we can't get the other one! We must get her and leave immediately." Rigith said crawling inside towards the fireplace.

Far away by elves and humans count in the village of beings spoken of chaos raged free.

Dragons were searching everywhere for something or perhaps someone. A rather tall elf stood looking sad.

"Lord King, we can't find her or Nacheska anywhere. They are gone." A silver-blue dragon said kneeling before his king.

"She has gone to follow the words of her dreams like my daughter did. Oh Where could she have gone?" The grey haired dragon said sinking to the steps of his house.

"My lord," a soft sweet voice said to the King's right, turning he saw a medium sized dragon about the size a dragon teenager who was very near adulthood. She had blue and silver scales and her eyes shone like the moon. She was one of the daughters of his chief advisor, her name was Moonsinithsirison. For short Moon.

"Yes young one what is it?" He said politely.

"My lord, I on the day your granddaughter went missing felt a strong pull in power to the north. Then a few days later heard Kakia calling someone telling of an elf she had found wounded. This someone called them to him and they went. They are with the one called "Caller" She said meekly folding her blue/silver-tinged wings.

"So she has followed her heart. What can I do? I cannot go charging in and demand she come back. For the caller has ordered her to him…." The king said sinking his head to the base of the railing he leaned against, tears dripping off his face.

"I would go."

"You what?" King said sitting up looking down at this dragon that was younger than his granddaughter by at least 200 years.

"I will go to Kakia, I will ask her kindly if her business is done and ask her to return with me. IT is worth a try, for it is not threatening the promise with Caller of taking a dragon back with us, and it is not being completely out of the problem."

"I see, you have the wisdom of your father and you are right. I a pleased with you Moon now go and do as you say. You have my permission and my hope goes with you." He said softly, "But when you see Kakia give her this, I should have given this to her years ago, I suppose now is the time for it." He handed a small half-sword (half the length of a normal sword) it was a legend among their people for being the very weapon had destroyed many enemies beyond their strength. It was a magical sword, made of the Valor as a protection gift for the dragons.

It could make death or life, pain or joy, evil or good, but only a few could wield the weapon. And those would be the Green Dragons of Light. The royal dragons.

Moon took the sword with respect and care. "I shall give it to her right away."

Before she could say another word the king called "NOW GO!!!"

Frightened she took to the skies her Blue color shining silver. Disappearing into the night sky.

The balrog stood furious, his spies had spotted the green sword. That sword was the only thing that could defeat him besides the stupid elf that had used dragon spells containing the power of that sword to contain him, with knowledge that Glorfindel hadn't truly understood the words.

"Where did you see it?" He demanded at the cowering orcs.

The large leader trembled then said, "We saw it traveling north in the care of a beast of the air much like those that the high lords ride (Nazgul)."

"Hm, bring me the elf."

As Ellandan was drug forward he winced and cried out in pain. The Balrog motioned them to bring him to his side.

"Elf, what do you know of dragons?" He spoke to him breathing on his face.

Ellandan coughed and trembled, "Nothing."

"YOU LIE!!!! I can see it in your eyes, you know something but you will not tell me, perhaps I shall refresh your memory with something that servants of mine have received." He motioned to the door. Through it came three figures, humans, holding between them a scratching, clawing, tearing and screaming woman with fiery red hair.

"What do you say now?" Rashduir asked Ellandan. Tilting the elf's face towards the woman.

"Do you know what she is?"

"No." Ellandan said quietly not liking the way they were treating the woman.

"Men, show this elf what she truly is."

The three men charged at the woman making her feel threatened, a huge blood red dragon appeared blowing flame and fire at them killing the three men burning them to death.

"Fools to think they could kill those Dunedain and not feel wrath and revenge!!!" The woman said with anger in her voice.

Ellandan gasped at the Balrog's sudden powerful energy of Heat making Ellandan start to sweat with the heat at the unnatural waves of heat. Making him collapse to the ground gasping for cooler hair his very skin drying at the heat seeping every drop of moisture from him.

"Welcome Nacheska of Dragons, come seat yourself and feel at home, you won't be going anywhere any time soon." Rashduir said motioning Nacheska to a seat beside him. "Come there is much we must speak of especially of how I am going to kill your Princess and the Prince of Mirkwood, destroying the last of the blessed light royals of the Valor."

Upon hearing this couldn't stand it and gave up to her anger flames soaring around her, suddenly a fire whip appeared and slashed her across her cheek sending her to the floor. Then another right across her cheek after the next 50 her screams began to fill the room with pain and anger but nothing was stopping Rashduir and he wasn't going to stop till he would beat her to her last thread of will.

Kakia went flying back to the earth she felt unsure of something, something was wrong, misplaced should not be. Cautiously crept back into the house, she had enjoyed her 4-hour fly but had returned when she felt something had gone wrong, slowly she went and checked each of the rooms.

First she found the elves, Glorfindel was restlessly moving and shook every so often, and she touched his forehead and was given rest.

Legolas slept one arm across his chest as if in protection the other half under his pillow, when she looked she saw a knife centimeters from his fingertips, chuckling left to Aragorn and Elohir's room. Elohir was asleep in peaceful sleep one without dreams, while Aragorn was half on half off of Elohir's bed, one hand resting on Elohir's. She sighed and carefully lifted him to his own bed covered him up and laid gentle peaceful sleep upon him.

Going past Tom and Goldberry's room saw them sleeping smiles on their faces Tom kindly holding his dear wife. Going on to the Ranger's room saw the door was already a crack open, feeling uneasy slunk to the walls moving along them and peering into the room saw that the room had been abandoned! The bed sheets showed that they had just flung the sheets off of themselves and swiftly gotten ready. Suddenly she knew what happened and she put two and two together.

The men, she and Nacheska had found dead, looked slightly like these men, and they were gone. They had given her a sense of evil and some thing readying to pounce. They demanded answers right away without the patience of a Dunedain. They watched her and Nacheska like hawks and she could feel their suspicion and fear of her.

Running to the front Room swept her eyes across the room and found the spot where she had left her friend. She was GONE!!! She ran outside looking for signs where she would, could have been taken. She found nothing going in to the forest asked the trees animals and all that could hear her of her friend. None knew, they could only have escaped her by flying. Taking to the air flew far north southeast and west going quickly but could not find her friend.

She soared quickly and went faster and faster searching desperately for her friend, but saw nothing tears began to blind her vision so she sadly turned and went back to the cottage.

Wearily landing in front of Tom's house as the first light began to show sank to her knees and gave a defeated cry of the lost.

It reverberated across the villages and towns woke hobbits from their sleep, made men's heads turn as if the mountain had suddenly come down. Elrond rose from his bed a vase fell off his window and shattered into a million pieces, Moon was knocked from the sky as the vibrations caused her to lose the wind.

All occupants of the house rose and swiftly went to front of the house to find a bedraggled young golden haired young lady giving a call that made Glorfindel's heart shiver with terrible excitement.

Perfect by nature

Icons of self-indulgence

Just what we all need

More lies about a worlds that

Never was and never will be

Have you no shame don't you see me

You know You've got everybody fooled

Look here she comes now

Bow down and stare in wonder

Oh how we love you

No flaws when you're pretending

But now I know she

Never was and never will be

You don't know how you've betrayed me

And somehow you've go everybody fooled

Without the mask where will you hide?

Can't find yourself lost in your lie

I know the truth now I know who you are

And I don't love you anymore

It never was and never will be

You're not real and you can't save me

Some how now you're everybody's fool

--Everybody's Fool from Evanescence (fallen)

Kakia let tears fall down her cheek as her shoulders shook, she had not cried like this since her mother had died over 3,497 years ago. What would she do without her partner her friend and forever companion? She felt lost and filled with sorrow re awoken, yet a rage that was boiling was about to break free that she only contained for her friend's sake.

Legolas woke a force of sadness so strong that it nearly sent him back into the oblivion of sleep, laying there shocked he carefully stood and met the others coming out of their rooms and going outside. What they found shocked them. Kakia was kneeling on the ground crying so hard that her shoulders were shaking uncontrollably. Tears seemed to be coming wrenching from her inner most soul. Goldberry being the only other female at the moment or so they thought, went to her and taking her in a gentle hug calmed the upset dragon.

"What is wrong Kakia? Why these Tears?" Goldberry said softly.

"She is gone, they took her right from under my very eyes, those lying striking snakes, and they shall pay a death of a thousand fires." She said rising a fire in her eyes that showed the fire within her.

"Who is gone?" Tom asked sitting beside the women.

"Nacheska is gone taken by the enemy, by the traitors who murdered their own kind of being." Kakia said great hate in her voice.

"WHO?" Aragorn, Legolas and Elohir asked with confusion in their voices.

Glorfindel rose and looking towards the sun rise sighed, then turning back towards the Dragon Princess knelt in front of her and taking her hands pulled her up. Ignoring the three's question spoke to her in a voice of great authority.

"As the sun rises each morning and the earth becomes visible once again so it brings with her the hope of a new day, that what ever happens something good will happen no matter how small or how little it will happen even if it is just a kind Lord of the Golden Flower giving a young dragon a kiss." And as he said he leaned down and planted a kiss on her forehead as the way of a father blessing his child.

She looked up a part of her peace restored. Then smiling turned to the others and her smile vanished. Walking to Aragorn stood right in front of him and asked, "Aragorn, have you seen Svan Rigith and

Their brother lately?"

"Why no? May be they are still in bed." Aragorn turned to go and check but was stopped at her words.

"You can go and check but they are not there, they were not who you thought they were, they were murders they killed the original Dunedain and replaced them to get close to you on your new mission, what ever that is. But in their haste they stole and kidnapped my best friend and close companion and have taken her to their leader by way of black magic. For only a dragon could fly as fast as they vanished from this realm. For as a dragon I can't smell a bit of them anywhere." She said calm as a statue waiting for his reply.

"This can't be true…. how would…. Why would… if they…"Estel was at a loss of words. As the morning became later a large sound of wind they could hear and then a great shadow covered them. Looking up they saw a blue/silver looking dragon coming in for a landing.

As it touched ground it changed into a beautiful tall haired lady elf with bluish hair and moon silver eyes. She went to Kakia and kneeling in front of her said, "Your majesty I have come and desire to speak with you."

"Moon! What are you…of course you may speak with me" Kakia said pulling Moon to her feet, Kakia did not like friends kneeling before her. Besides childhood ones that she had precious memories with.

"I am here on behalf of your Grandfather, the King." Moon said waiting to see her old-friend's reactions.

Kakia sighed, "If my Grandfather thinks that I am going to come back simply because you came and asked me he knows little of me. I am out of the colony, now I shall explore this earth after I find Nacheska and kill those who took her.

Moon lowered her eyes. All the others watched this process with surprise and shock. No one had realized that Kakia had left home without her parent's permission.

"Kakia," Legolas started coming forward, Moon looked up and saw this elf coming towards them. He looked nice and had an air of honesty and truthfulness about him. "Why your parents will be worried sick! My father would be if I left without telling him. You should go back."But he was stopped by first Moon's head jerking upwards quickly and a warning in her eyes, telling him not to go any further.

Then Kakia turned with sadness and said, "Legolas, I will tell you this for the reason so that you will not worry about my parent's worries…. My Father died when I was only 900 years old, barely even a child No one knew what had caused his death. My mother died when she went exploring in to a realm she knew nothing about and was killed by earth filth who over whelmed her by mass force and by breaking her wings and her will to live. Please do not ask me any more." Turning to Tom asked, "Do you have bandages and salves that I could use to take with me, I leave when the sun is at high noon."

"Yes of course I would never grudge simple things of travel in this world of chaos." He said turning to go and gather the supplies.

Elohir limped forward and asked, "Kakia could we now ask and get answers for everything?"

She nodded and assisted him in sitting down.

"Now men and elves, what is it that you travel for and seek?" Kakia asked sitting.

"We seek in fact you, and your people. Recently a new evil has arisen in the North where a new race of evil orcs, or earth filth, and this race is as intelligent as humans and can plan and strategize. When we found remains of a legend of your people we had hope that perhaps you might be able to help save our homes. And it seems not only our homes now but your friend and a good friend of mine, these forces from what some guards were saying when we left Rivendel." Legolas said softly and meekly from her last statements of her family.

"Ah I see, it is true that the legend of that green dragon is true, in fact that dragon was my mother."

Legolas gave a look of shock, could this beautiful maid be really that old?

Kakia started to laugh, "Yes Legolas, it really was my mother. It was 200 years before she married my father, then 100 years till they had me. Yes I am really that old."

Glorfindel spoke up, "If that is so then you have the knowledge of ages."

"That might be true but yet it might not be. You see, after my mother died, my grandfather alienated ourselves from any other person or being that there ever was, so we have now changed for over thousands of years, undisturbed at all in our perfect paradise." Kakia said.

"Then what will save Middle Earth from this danger?" Elohir asked overreacting in his voice thinking of his brother in their clutches.

"Calm and Peace. I did not say that we could not; we just would have to awaken the warring dragon in us. For it has long been asleep. It takes a dragon's willingness and an ancient weapon given to us by the Valor. For they did not wish us to have anger and fury for killing every time we grew angry, which as you can tell is very easily." Kakia said looking down.

"Oh I just remembered something, your grandfather said to give you something, he said that is was time that you had it." And she pulled out of her long waist belt bag a sword that was half the size of a normal one. Shining of silver and emerald green.

Kakia gasped, "Grandfather said for me to have it? This gives me the authority over all the dragons of Middle Earth! I." She sat there staring at the knife in her hands. "This is the blade I told you of. I shall leave soon if you wish to come with me you best get prepared."

Kakia disappeared into the trees leaving Moon among strangers. Legolas stepped for ward and said,

"Hello My name is Legolas, I have heard that yours is Moon. I assume that is a abbreviation of your real name."

"Yes it is. I hear from her thoughts that you are a Prince. And descendant of the one who cared of my deceased ladyship."

"Yes that is true also, so how are you involved in all this?"Legolas asked rearranging the arrows in his sheath.

"I am the daughter of one of the King's councilors and we councilors would do anything for their queen or King or any of their family members so I volunteered to find Kakia"

"Ah, well then since we shall be traveling together Let's be friends." He put out his hand in a friendly way to shake.

She took it unsure of herself. Then smiled. They rose as they saw that they sun was at high noon and Kakia was emerging out her the woods the weapon of the Valor at her waist.

Ellandan screamed in pain, it was too much. All he had done was ask that they leave the lady dragon alone and no longer hurt her, so they had turned on him. They were using a cruel cat-o-nine tails whip on his back. They had stripped him to his waist and attached sharp points of daggers to the ends of each of the tails. They dug into his back as he lay there in pain. HE turned his face and met eyes with the tired Dragon lady who was sadly watching him. She looked sorrowful that he must be hurt. So he took courage so that she would not think it hurt him as much as it really did for he did not want her to worry. Bracing himself waited for the next moment of the whip upon his back. He might not be able to stand too much more of this and sure enough sank into blissful oblivion.

Nacheska felt sorry for this poor elf, he had asked the orcs and Lord Balrog to stop hurting her, only to have the pain be forced upon him. He did not know that a dragon could stand up to a certain amount of agony and she still was far from it. The only real pain was the mental things the Balrog put there making her see all the tortures he did to innocent people. She watched as this elf slowly sank into unconsciousness.

When would it end, and at what cost?

Elohir demanded that he was going to go even if he had to follow by himself on foot behind, so Kakia agreed to carry him on her back in Dragon form so not to put pressures upon his injuries. But she made him promise that once they got into major dangers and problems he would stay behind at a camp she found. So he agreed. And they said farewell to Tom and Goldberry and set out, on a quest they now had more hope in completing.

Krystal Fox: I love adding pain and agony, plus more suspense's. Here we go again another cliffhanger, oh bother now I have to think of another great chapter to write that equals to this magnificent chapter.

Legolas: Please tell me you won't have me specifically like a certain girl!!!!

Krystal Fox: Alright (pushes Legolas off his kneeling position at he feet) you are only going to be good friends with these girls does that reassure you?

Legolas: YES!!!

Elohir: But that doesn't mean you won't do it for someone else. Oh what a tragic loses have we. (Mumbling to self) Now where is the hammer I can kill the authoress with?

Krystal Fox: I'm leaving now bye!!


	8. Traveling through Pain

Dragon's Rage

By Youkiyra Solar alias Krystal Fox

Krystal Fox: Here we go again to begin.

Glorfindel: Wait just a minute you still have not answered the question from last time.

Krystal Fox: Would you just let me write the story for goodness sake!!

Legolas: Yes I would like still like to know what happened to my friend's adopted-brothers, you left them in a state of pain and agony!

Krystal l Fox: Oh Brother, I do not own of the Lord of the Rings Characters or places Characters or places or the quotes from Tolkien's book. Please excuse in my last chapter for not correctly saying whom I was disclaiming. For the last chapter the same is equal to this one I do not own any of Tolkien's writings or stories.

Chapter 8 Traveling through Pain

Ellandan slept in his cell, Nacheska started to wash his wounds. She sighed at the mass multitude of the wounds. She wanted so badly to change into her dragon form but in this small cell she wouldn't fit in it in her dragon form. So in her elven form she sat beside the wounded elf caring for the cuts on him and he stayed unconscious. She using her dragon healing powers, which can heal twice as fast as elves. She waited and the elf woke, sat up looking confused.

"Where are my wounds?" he said examining his body like it was a new thing.

"I healed it, what else?" She said tilting her head in confusion.

Ellandan sat up and looked at her and realized that this person was like that of a young person or child in this event of things. This young lady knew nothing of how mortals or elves can die for the only dragon ever to die was Kakia's mother.

"That is the way with mortals and elves lady, if one of us is deeply wounded we take a long time to recover. How is it with your people? And did you heal yourself?" He said remembering how the Balrog had hurt her very badly.

"Yes I healed my self, for as soon as he stopped and left I healed my self by my own will. My people do things with the will of the mind, if we feel the anger and power in our minds it comes into play with our actions and that is how we are so good at changing forms. Though in our own forms it seems to be almost animalistic to you and your kind. Though is actually more humane." She said looking around the room at all the walls and bricks of their prison.

She rose and going to the barred window peeked out of it not seeming to be the deadly power that she was. Then paused and gave a call that made the room rattle and Ellandan had to cover his ears.

She waited then said, "We are too far away for Kakia to hear me. That must mean we traveled by dragon powers to get this far so soon."

"Who is Kakia and why give a call?" Ellandan asked filled with the curiosity of a young elfling in this new race.

"Kakia is the princess of dragons and I give a call because that is how dragon's communicate at long distances and is much more useful then yours or the humans way of yelling which only goes maybe 2 miles."

"What does this Kakia look like I mean I have seen your dragon form and it intrigues me what does she look like?" Ellandan said standing beside her.

"She is one of the rare dragons, for there were only two of her kind till the one was killed. She is royalty because as a green dragon has a fraction of a percent stronger and wiser then the rest of us but when she doesn't get something right or something goes wrong she blames herself more than she should. When in her form she is a great emerald green dragon and is very powerful." Nacheska said sitting down.

"What does she look like in elven form?" Ellandan said sitting down beside her on the cobblestone floor.

"She is tall like me but has silver gleaming hair and her eyes remain green and she looks very beautiful."

"Well you look nice too!" Ellandan said being friendly.

"Thank you!"

"BY the way how in the world did you happen to get involved in this whole thing of evil and danger." Ellandan asked curious.

"It started with my lady's dreams, for her dreams are always true, so she ignored her grandfather's request to stay in the village and went off looking for you and your brother."

"You mean to say you like found him?" Ellandan said hopefully from the last time he had seen his brother.

"Yes yes and well he was hurt but we took him to Caller and there he had some friends of your brother's and one had many names."

"You mean Estel?"

"Yes, he was over protective of your brother, though I should say it was good from the wounds that your brother bore."

"Wait you just healed me now without hardly anything and you didn't heal Elohir! How does that work now?"

"Ellandan to heal you I would have to have been wounded myself. To heal another we must know a measure of what pain you have so we might heal you correctly. For if we just healed we might change you from what or who you really are. If I healed you without being hurt myself I could heal you to the point of being one of the younger Valor servants or Mauri that you call them and that was not what you were meant to be."

"Oh I see now. Thank you so much but to tell you the truth that I am very tired."

"Yes I can tell you are getting weary rest and perhaps we shall talk more later."

He nodded and laid his head down on the ground on his arm and fell into the sleep of the elves. Nacheska slowly stood up for she did not tell him that what ever wounds he had in the healing process had been healed but her own still needed tending for she could not tend to her own till another came to heal her. In great pain she rose again and with tears in her eyes looked out the window and said, "Please hurry Kakia, I don't know if I can handle the torture which I must submit myself through. And she sunk to the ground and with a soft groan changed into small dragon and curled up into a ball and went to sleep, a bright ruby ankle band shown on her ankle. This was what kept her from escaping in her smaller than bars forms. She slept and tossed and turned with dreams of torture and pain.

Kakia kept moving. Legolas looked at her, she would not rest the smallest bit refused to let any one else take night shifts and had not spoken a word since they had left Tom's. They had been on the move for over almost two week. Looking over at Moon smiled she was carrying a lengthy conversation with Elohir who was just ahead of him. She seemed so happy even though her princess was worried.

As the sun was directly overhead Moon fell back beside Legolas. Legolas was relaxing on his horse leaning back on the horses back. He was tired of riding of silence of Kakia's seriousness and of Estel's fretting over Elohir.

"What is wrong Legolas?" Moon asked startling him out of him own thoughts.

"Oh I just was thinking of how tired of things I am getting. Of everything." He said with a sigh.

"Why are you?" She asked tilting her head in confusion.

"Why…because…because…Don't your people ever not get tired of doing one thing over and over again and it seems like that is all you ever do or keep doing?" Legolas asked not knowing how to answer her question.

"No. My people see the newness of each day as if it is the brand new day of a new creation. Can't you see the wind rustling the leaves, birds flying in the air, animals playing in the forest, each thing always something new happens for no matte what you do that one moment can never again be captured as it was when you last saw it so each thing become new and interesting." She said explaining her answer.

"I never thought of it that way. That puts everything in a brand new light. Thank you. I would never have thought of it that way." Legolas said smiling.

"What do you do at your home for each season?" Moon asked leaning on the horse her back to it's mane and her feet pointing to the way they came in a very laid back and easy position.

"Now I do not understand what you mean. For each season? I do not understand." Legolas said creasing his brow with confusion.

"Well each spring, summer, fall and winter just when they have become we celebrate their coming. For seasons come and go." Moon said her blue/silver eyes sparkling.

"Oh I see. That is like what we do twice a year. For summer and winter. We never have enough time to celebrate them all for all our own worries and cares." Legolas said softly.

The horses stopped as the two of them looked up having felt extreme heat. They all froze; a huge Balrog had risen in front of them.

Kakia stood looking mad, "WHERE IS MY FRIEND?"

"Oh you mean the one who is going to become my slave. She is in my dungeons suffering from the beating I gave her." He said with great pleasure in his voice. "But please I must be going. I have orcs to attend to." and with that he rose and turned, walking away. Kakia turned and said, "Moon come and aid me we must find where he has his lair."

Moon nodded and without even dismounting the two rose into the air in their dragon forms, one of blue/silver and the other green, shining emerald green. Both had two silver bracelets on their left wrists and they sparkled as they disappeared from view following the balrog.

Aragorn was mumbling under his breath, "Sure leave us behind and expect us to take and make camp thanks and sure."

Elohir laughed and then broke into a ragged cough. Aragorn and Glorfindel rushed over to him and helped him into a sitting position and then Aragorn noticed that Glorfindel was sweating and shaking with small tremors. Aragorn as soon as the coughing subsided went over to Glorifndel and taking him by the arms sat him down, kneeling in front of him asked, "Glorfindel What is wrong? Why are you shaking?"

Glorfindel had been looking away all this time and now he looked up his eyes mirrored the look of fire in his eyes a pure terror that made Estel shiver.

He took a deep breath then said, "Aragorn that Balrog was the one that I kill and killed me. We are both back and only by the chance that one of us dies will this battle end. He holds the keys to stopping the multiplication of those "smart" orcs." The grew silent his words seemed not to capture the terror he felt at seeing his enemy face to face again so soon it seemed.

Estel sat down with shock of what was just revealed, Elohir's mouth was open and Legolas just stood there like a tree frozen in winter.

Kakia and Moon swiftly followed the balrog on silent wings. As they followed him they felt the coming of evil as they went closer to his lair. It was at the base of the most forbidden mountains that even Sauron dared not to have built in them for they echoed with the sound of Morgoth's screams from so long ago when Morgoth burned himself on the Silmaril and Osrigith the mother of all Monster spider's was born tried to take the Silmaril and tired to kill Morgoth. (From Tolkien's "The Silmaril" Chapter 6)

Kakia and Moon ignored the sounds of evil and watched Balrog disappear into the dark hole, which announced the entrance. Pausing they marked the spot with dragon scales of their own to remember the spot for as the balrog vanished everything looked like any other part of the country side and started back to the others to tell them of their discovery.

Krystal Fox: Well nothing much has happened but this but boring chapters lead up to great excitement.

Glorfindel: Thanks a lot I really need more insecurity in my life with the twins, Aragorn and Legolas but you JUST HAD to bring back an old enemy of mine? Why why do you insist on bothering me?

Krystal Fox: Because you are so much fun to bother.


	9. Evil's Intentions

Dragon's Rage

By Youkiyra Solar alias Krystal Fox

Krystal Fox: Here we go again to begin.

Glorfindel: Wait just a minute you still have not answered the question from last time.

Krystal Fox: Would you just let me write the story for goodness sake!! Besides begins to cry, this story has some very sad parts in it. ALL WHO DO NOT LIKE VERY DISCRIPTIVE BLOODY STORIES PLEASE DO NOT READ THIS CHAPTER. IT CONTAINS SOME VERY DISCRIPTIVE PARTS OF PAIN.

Legolas: Oh I fear this authoress because she writes more pain and agony stories than any other. (Speaking to Authoress) Did you ever in your childhood do something that you became so evil and horrible that it traumatized you to come and write these sad stories

Krystal l Fox: Oh Brother, I do not own of the Lord of the Rings Characters or places Characters or places or the quotes from Tolkien's book. Please excuse in my last chapter for not correctly saying whom I was disclaiming. For the last chapter the same is equal to this one I do not own any of Tolkien's writings or stories.

Chapter 9 Evil's Intentions

The Balrog went and angrily went into the prision and ordered that the dragoness be brought out. The orcs jumped to obey him. He angrily stood there furious at what he had seen among the ones searching for the Elf-Lord's Son and Dragoness. The one that defeated him and made him die once. If it had not been For Morgoth's last wish he would have died and stayed dead. He would have to capture all of the group and destroy them all. Then he could torture the one who made him fall over the cliff.

"My Lord here is the Prisoner." One leader orc said ruffly showing Nacheska towards him.

"Good You may leave now…wait go and get my tools." He said with malice in his voice.

The orc nodded and scampered off to get to them. Meanwhile Nacheska sank to the ground her wounds from last time sore and hurting.

"Well Little one what do you think that I am?"

She looked up sharply and shuddered, then tried to curl in to a little ball to try and escape the pain.

He grabbed her shoulder and pulled her to her feet, "Little one, I am a dragon tortured and destroyed, mutilated and hurt. I once was a dragon, and so the same to you shall be as the days go by, you will become my second in command and together we will destroy all good in this world."

Nachesla wrenched away from him even though it hurt to do so and spit in his face and said , "NEVER!"

"We shall see, fire-spot we shall see." HE said with spite as the orc came back in with his "tools".

As he raised a fiery whip brought it down on her again and again soon having ear splitting cries of pain echoing throughout the caves.

Ellandan in his cell wept with sadness as he heard the cries of pain the Lady dragon gave as her torture began. He yelled, "Stop it Leave her Alone…Please…No one should go through that pain…." Then he sat down and hid his face in his hands from the pain of hearing Nacheska cry.

The Balrog smiled as he watched the young Dragoness wince and flinch at each whip movement, he paused and added something to the ends of his whip, small claw-like objects that looked like vultures claws ready to kill. As he raised to whip this time the cries of pain multiplied and he watched as her back began to form into a mass of torn and bloody skin. He smiled, "Soon," He thought, "I shall have you on my side, soon you will obey my every command without complaint."

Moon and Kakia had turned and gone back to tell their friends that they had found the Evil Balrog's Lair. Turning back they were starting to go when Moon noticed something about the way these orcs were going about.

"Kakia I am going to check something out and then will return as soon as I can, I want to see what I find." Moon said to her friend.

"Alright, but be careful, we don't know of everything that lives in these caves, there could be something just as dangerous as an out of control-dragon." Kakia said nodding to her friend.

Moon turned and disappeared into the cave, while Kakia went and returned to their friends.

Moon went deep into the cave having changed into a bat so as to hid watched as the orcs that moved here were moving about like they had some kind of Gracefulness. The deeper she went the more she saw this. As she turned into a large cavern had to change to a small night bird and once in the cave went to the darkest corner. Here they were drinking something celebrating. Then as she went closer she gasped, how could they!! Kakia would be heart broken, no her rage would flare to the highest of high at what these orcs were doing. As Moon began to move on of the smarter Orcs saw her.

"Hey what is that thing? Oh my it's a skin-changer, GET IT!!!" It yelled and a sure of orcs went after her, she changed into a quicker moving figure and went along the cave she frantically went faster, she had to get to Kakia and tell her what she saw. She rounded a corner and found that she was lost.

She didn't know which way was out, she had to get out and soon, Kakia and the rest of the group's lives were in danger!

Glorfindel was telling them the story of how he had saved many lives by himself being killed in fighting that very balrog and how badly he had been hurt. He hadn't died at the bottom of the cavern but every bone in his body was broken…. "I laid there wanting to die, everything in my body ached. There was nothing I could do the pain was unbearable. I laid there wanting someone to finish me off. I don't know how long I laid there till when I opened my eyes I found myself on a beautiful plain of grass and a lady was sitting beside me, Lady of Time, the lady who weaves the story of Middle earth into her great plan." He paused and looked around all there saw the memory of this in his eyes.

"I sat there for a long time saying nothing. For I had a feeling I knew why she of all the Vala or Valor was there. She was going to tell me it was not my time to leave middle Earth that I had a bigger plan in my life than slaying a Balrog, and the Lord of the Balrog's at that, but that is exactly what she told me……

(into the past we go)

"Glorfindel, your time is not yet done. Yes I have bigger plans for you than slaying Rauduir of the Balrogs. He is strong but like you will not long be gone. Morgoth gave to him the last of the magic he had before he was banished into the void. Only you know his weak point and you must kill him again or much will be lost and a war that elves can not win will be started if you do not." She paused her green and silver dress sparkling in the light.

"My lady how is it that I am to get back? If I am here in spirit then my body is still on the bottom of that cavern and every bone broken." Glorfindel asked conceding to the destiny that he must have.

"The lord of the Eagles has bourne it out of there for us, and you are healed. Though many years have passed since a Glorfindel was last seen on Middle Earth, so all whom you loved and cared for have passed on. You must start a new life, with a Elf Lord who will very soon lose someone he cares deeply about."

She rose and then motioned for him to go somewhere, looking saw what seemed to be a mirror it showed a road and a deep valley that was very beautiful, and a family of Four that were laughing and having great fun together. The mother and father were tickling two identical twins. Glorfindel rose bowed to Lady Time and started towards that picture. AS he walked towards it the more it became real. Then as he was doing it he looked behind him and realized he had been walking along the road for nearly two min. So he turned and went in the direction that Lady Time had pointed out for him to go.

(Back to the Future)

"So that is why you showed up out of nowhere." Elohir said. "I am glad that you did, for Father would have almost given up right then when mother had to leave it weren't for your friendship."

"Yes I know that, but Now I must again face the one thing I have forever wanted never to face again." Glorfindel said rising to his feet.

"But that means that you are older than Elrond if you were old enough that you remained dead and all your family and friends passed to the grey havens. You're like 20,000 years old!!!" Aragorn said taking this all in. For he had thought Glorfindel had always been at Rivendel.

"I would rather not think about that ESTEL!!!" Glorfindel said very convincingly.

"That means you almost had a culture shock because of how different your time here was to how it changed when you showed up." Legolas said very interested.

"Yes that is right…Have any of you seen those girls lately they should be coming back by now if they only went to check up on where HIS lair is." Glorfindel said looking around at the skies.

To his very words they heard an increase of wind and then saw a large green dragon flying towards them.

They all rose to greet her. As she landed and changed forms she said, "Well he is about 7 days ride for you on horses and a 7 min. ride in the sky for me. If we hurry you can make it in less than that….But we could….No I wouldn't put you through such pain to get there faster." She said turning to help get the horses ready.

Legolas walked the distance between the two he had noticed something, Where was Moon?

"Kakia where is Moon?" He commented.

"Oh she wanted to check something out so I let her, she should be back in a little bit, she is a very safe type. She will do nothing that will cause unnecessary damage, or at least I hope so."

Soon everyone was mounted and riding their horses. Kakia seemed deep in thought as they rode, Legolas and Elohir rode forward to either side of her and walked their horses beside her.

While Aragorn was asking Glorfindel all about the past everything, making him want to dump Aragorn in manure that was left behind because Estel was making him feel so old.

Elohir thought of the link between his brother and if in response felt a sudden shock of sorrow and anger and not physical pain but mental. He flinched and fell forward on his horse and proceeded to fall off his horse to underneath his horse. His horse stood absolutely still as to not step on him.

Legolas gave out a cry and broke Kakia out of her reverie to see Elohir fall. She swift fully jumped off of her horse and went to Elohir's side.

Putting her hand on his forehead and through his mind to what was happening she felt another's pain of hurt wanting to save someone from the pain they were having.

She using this link with the twins saw the person the link was attached to she watched he was pounding on a door and yelling tears running down his cheeks for someone to be freed or leave alone. As she withdrew Elohir who had been calmed by Kakia started to shake.

"Kakia he is hurting for someone, someone is getting badly hurt." Elohir said sitting up.

Glorfindel dismounted as he saw that Kakia had gone suddenly pale as snow on a first falling.

"What is wrong?"

Kakia knelt there her hand gripping the end of the long knife at her waist tightly her knuckles turning white from tension and Elohir could see from his point of view that her hand was starting to bleed from it.

"He is forcing her to serve him by ways of torture…He is going to force her to change into the most terrible forms of the dragons and stay in that form…"She said pausing looking up into the sky as they all heard a ruff very uneven sound of wind.

Moon was flying as fast as she could down the cave, she was frantic. One of the orcs had fired an arrow at her and it had hit right under her wing where it was inches from her heart from her back in, she had to get back to her friends before the danger happened and Kakia would be too traumatized to do anything. She changed into Dragon form she went fast but she was having trouble getting her wings to work because of loss of mass blood. She prayed to the Valor that she would make it to Kakia.

Kakia rose and looked out, she saw a form in the sky wobbly coming towards them, "It's Moon and she is wounded." Without another word took off to help Moon.

Elrond sat up in a cold sweat he swept his hand out in the likeness of defending himself from some unseen opponent. Sitting there for a few minutes breathing hard related back to his dream. He watched as a young man much like any other elf was traveling along happily humming when he was come upon on all sides by Orcs and a unknown shadow. These orcs captured this elf but not without much difficultly, and death on the enemy side. He successfully killed over 29 of the orcs just by his fists and bodily limbs that is till he was hit over the head by a metal club.

Elrond had watched in horror as he realized that this was not ordinary elf but as he was knocked unconscious he changed form. He changed into a beautiful sapphire blue dragon, having been captured they took him somewhere leaving part of the dream unfinished as if part of the dream had partly been taken away, but where was the rest of the Dream?

Thanduil started into a sitting position crying out in a loud voice. Selith came running.

"My lord, what is wrong you cried out?" He said very concerned. For such a thing had not happened since his wife had been killed by orcs.

"I had a horrible dream. That is all you may go." He said dismissing his servant.

Once his servant was gone he took a deep breath then wiped his forehead, thinking about he horrible things he had seen. First a Sapphire Dragon losing in a battle he would never have won in the first place, then a flash to a red shadowy figure holding something that looked suspiciously like a huge knife. Then after a moments pause thought of this dream.

He had seen a huge sapphire colored dragon taken before someone, then after the dragon refused to do something he was being forced to fight and unfair fight of 36 to 1 and in the end he ended up so cut up and he could not rise. The dark lord had risen from his throne and taken a long knife and walking to the dragon in slow steady steps brought the knife right under the wings and stabbed the dragon. Then the dragon moved no more. To Thanduil's horror the orcs had come forward and took cups of stone and making the dragon bleed more in it's death drank out of the dragon blood…………

Krystal Fox: That's it I have to stop. I am crying while I am writng this. I am afraid that my active imagination had given me a very vivid like picture of this and I must now spend some time crying my heart out in my pillows for what I have just done. (Please DO scold me for writing so cruelly, just not too meanly) I really shouldn't have done that. Oh I am so sad. (Crying issues to a higher level) Don't worry fans I shall write you some more when I get over this sadness. Boo Hoo.


	10. Death or not?

Dragon's Rage

By Youkiyra Solar alias Krystal Fox

Krystal Fox: Here we go again to begin.

Glorfindel: Wait just a minute you still have not answered the question from last time.

Krystal Fox: Would you just let me write the story for goodness sake!! Besides begins to cry, this story has some very sad parts in it. ALL WHO DO NOT LIKE VERY DISCRIPTIVE BLOODY STORIES PLEASE DO NOT READ THIS CHAPTER. IT CONTAINS SOME VERY DISCRIPTIVE PARTS OF PAIN.

Legolas: Oh I fear this authoress because she writes more pain and agony stories than anyother. (Speaking to Authoress) Did you ever in your childhood do something that you became so evil and horrible that it traumatized you to come and write these sad stories

Krystal l Fox: Oh Brother, I do not own of the Lord of the Rings Characters or places Characters or places or the quotes from Tolkien's book. Please excuse in my last chapter for not correctly saying whom I was disclaiming. For the last chapter the same is equal to this one I do not own any of Tolkien's writings or stories.Oh and let me thank my reviewers

Moonyasha (Inspired and suggested Moon dragon girl)

Crazycatluver

Abebbook

Terachi Kaishaku

Now on with the story. (It's about time I thank my reviewers)

Chapter 9 Death or not? 

Moon went quickly towards her friend. As Kakia was at her side Moon let her carry her, Kakia shocked by the sudden weight lost control and they both went spiraling towards the ground.

They hit the dust and Kakia on the bottom wasn't pushing her to get the girl off of her. Moon moaned and tried to roll off but the pain in her doubled and hurt her.

Their friends rushed to them, one thing they never knew was if they tried to grab a dragon without their knowing their scales are as sharp as daggers. Legolas gave a cry of pain as he had grabbed Moon to help her blood dripped down his hand, a deep cut in the palm of his hand. . The others stopped, Aragorn went over to where Moon could see him.

"Moon, you need to change forms, we are getting cut by your scales." He said softly. Before he had never really liked the dragons but now had started to see them in a different light.

Legolas had never felt such pain. Going to his knees he cried in pain and pushed his bloody hand into his stomach to try and stop the pain. He groaned, never before had he experienced such agony. His hand felt like it was burning and freezing at the same time.

Moon now concerned for Legolas quickly changed and ignoring the pain in her own body put her hand out and healed Legolas with her glance. Now almost uncontrollable power was in her eyes. They swept the three elves and the human. Then landed on the still motionless dragon of emerald green.

Aragorn suddenly saw part of the dragon that he had never seen before, a helplessness that you might see in a child who is fearful.

Kakia rose and shook her head then asked, "Moon what ever is the matter that you should come back to us wounded." Before she could continue two horses hooves could be heard, they looked and saw Lord Elrond and King Thranduil riding with full gallop to them. Kakia's eyes grew cold and she stood her ground. No knowing what to expect.

Estel looked up and saw who was coming, eyes wide. "Elrond what are you doing here?"

"Thranduil and I have had reacurring dreams…very disturbing and well we thought it might help your mission." Thranduil nodded behind the Lord and then noticed his son in great pain. Jumping off his horse ran to his son.

Elrond also dismounted and went over, all the while not noticing the two strangers. "I just cut myself on a sharp object." Legolas trying to hide the severity of the problem.

Then Kakia pushed both of the lords away from Legolas and touched his arm and hand, once she did a flash of light then the wound was gone. Legolas stood again and looking at his arm asked Kakia's retreating form.

"How…What…How did you do that?"

Kakia smiled bitterly and shrugged then went to help her friend. Moon was lying on her back. They all gathered around Moon as she began to talk.

"Kakia…Don't get captured…The new orcs…"She started to cough more, "they are different, because they…Drink the blood…of…your father…They drink dragon blood, it is making them smarter." Moon said between gasps. Kakia's face went as white as snow, she held Moon carefully and said, "But what did they do to you?" She said trying to avoid the subject.

"That…Doesn't matter…You need to get…Nacheska out…out of there before…before it is…too late…too late." Moon said her eyes starting to become dilated. Kakia's tears began to fall, "NO, Moon…Moon, don't give up! There is still hope."

Moon looked up into Kakia's eyes and let her read her mind of what she was thinking to make talking easier. "Kakia, the one for whom is controlling everything used to be one of us. Nacheska has met him, he declares no one but the one who killed him first will ever kill him again. Besides I would not have you take on my wounds to heal me. You need your strength…TO answer your question of what happened to me, they hit me with arrows in my one tender spot, just below the wing. They have hit near my heart and their poison will be nearing my heart soon, so Just tell my family I died defending you. That is all the recognition that I want."

Kakia sat there looking shocked and sad.

Elrond knelt and said touching her shoulder, "I could try to heal her." Kakia looked at this stranger, he had features much like Elohir and his twin, he must be their father she thought. This stranger seemed willing to work and heal her friend. She nodded, then said, "We will have to set up camp in a protective setting, if orcs come we must be somewhere we can defend ourselves."

Everyone saw the reason to that, so gathering everything they left for (yes) a cave. In the cave, they put everything and the other elves and Estel went back to cover up their tracks. Elrond knelt over Moon using the herbs he was putting to use. He and Thranduil had already told Kakia what they had seen in their dreams. And Kakia only stood by the cave entrance gripping the hilt of the weapon long used by the Valor in dark battles of the past. She was glaring at the sun set when she saw a flame that was moving towards them. Glorfindel carried a torch as the night began to proceed ignoring his fears of fire. (After experiences with a Balrog literally killing you, you might have fears of what killed you too.)

He nodded as he came into the cave with the others close behind. Legolas was talking with his father and Elohir with Estel. Elrond over Moon sighed, "I have healed a majority of her wounds but this large one will not seal and every time I ask her to have you help she refuses." Elrond said to Kakia as he motioned to the large open wound that was across her stomach.

Kakia motioned to Elohir, Glorfindel, Legolas and Estel. Having them coming closer she said, "I have a plan by which we could save Ellandan…"

She never got to finish her sentence because Elrond rose and said in a loud voice, "SAVE ELLANDAN!! What do you mean save Ellandan? I thought he was just doing something for you or something." The over worried father said with such worry in his voice that Kakia winced.

Thranduil stepped forward and put a hand on his friend's shoulder , Glorfindel stepped forward and said in a warning tone, "Elrond if you can see what is before you, he is not here. But don't go blaming people who never were at the beginning of this adventure."

Elrond stepped back surprised at Glorfindel's anger. When he had said those words his eyes had glittered and sparkled with a dangerous fire of the very same kind that came into his eyes when he was fighting.

Turning to Elrond again after having composed himself said, "Ellandan and Elrohir went off together to scout out an area before we found the dragons…"

"Dragons? Where?" Elrond said looking around outside.

Kakia nearly laughed out loud despite the seriousness of the moment.   
Glorfindel sighed and said, "Then who do you think you were working on and who do you think this young lady is?" He said motioning to Moon and Kakia.

"THEY are dragons?" Elrond said in disbelief.

Kakia sighed and went outside and to show Elrond so he would stop bothering with questions about dragons. Having enough space to expand then changed to a dragon and expanded her wings to the fullest then reached in and with her teeth grabbed Elrond's robes and went far into the air threw him and then landed on the ground only to catch him again before he fell to his death.

Elrond very disarrayed and pale nodded saying as she changed again, "I see."

While everyone else (but Moon) were laughing very hard at how horribly messy the perfect Lord Elrond looked after this event.

Kakia smiled and said, "Now that your questions have been answered may I continue with plans to save your son and my friend?" Elrond after a large gulp nodded walking back into the cave shaking slightly.

"Anyways, before all the questions I was saying that I have a plan by which we can save Ellandan and Nacheska. Unfortunately it will have to do with separating……….

So the plans began to be planned as Thranduil helped Elrond with Moon, all hoped that Moon would make it through the night and survive, but right now anything could happen.

Ellandan woke to the sound of the door opening, he sat up and stood as a figure was shoved into the room only to fall to the ground. Ellandan went forward and carefully lifted the young lady (well not so young) and lifting her to the other side of the room where there was a little bit of straw by which to lie down on.

Looking at the wounded dragoness, saw multiple wounds.

Her arms looked like a blue fire had captured her and wounded her, her face though had not been touched. Her back covered with so many wounds he lost count after 1,000. Her slashes each one had a little black in it, and then the wounds no matter what he tried wouldn't close properly. The black in her wounds seemed to be spreading.

Nacheska looked up at Ellandan and said in a soft voice, one so soft the had to lean closer. "Ellandan, if…if I do fail to continue to live…the silver bands on my wrists you….you must take to my village. It will show that I have gone to be with those of the…Valor." She said softly.

"But..But" he said desparately , "You can't leave. Your friend will be waiting, you must stay. What could cause you to give up on life?"

"Turning into something like HIM." Nacheska said referring to the Balrog. "Ellandan, the balrog is a dragon badly hurt and deformed….also HE is…Kakia's Great Uncle. Kakia first lost her father, then her mother and cousins, before even her father her Great Uncle disappeared. HE is her Uncle. Captured and mutilated by the enemy." Nacheska said closing her eyes.

Ellandan sat there in the silence carefully trying to make her as comfortable as possible. He sat thinking about this Kakia friend of Nacheska's. From what he gathered she was over protected by her gradfather and had lost nearly all of her family members to enemies of the worst kind, Morgoth. He felt that she deserved a happy day or so.

If only he could meet her before they both died to their own deaths or mutilation.

He watched the stars rise and sighed as Elendil rose high into the sky and shone down through the clouds giving him a small bit of hope that they might be saved.

Krystal Fox: I warned you if you have a sick proportions to blood gore and that stuff I warned you. Anyways this is about as bad as I get for those kinds of things. So don't be scared off by blood and stuff I get better after awhile.


	11. Meeting of evil

**Dragon's Rage**

By Youkiyra Solar alias Krystal Fox

Krystal Fox: I do not own any of Tolkien's writings only my original characters are mine.

Update…

**Chapter 11 Meeting of Evil **

Kakia paused she had never been in command of people's lives if they happened to die, it would be her responsibility. She moved along the cave thinking of the younger twin and Glorfindel. They were preparing to move along the cave walls to search for the older twin and her best friend.

They looked tense their weapons at the ready and their faces grim. She knew what she had to do, the moment had come. Rising her energy level she then going to the entrance of the cave called out in Dragon , "Enemy come and give me the battle that I am waiting for!"

A rumbling started and Elohir and Glorfindel made a dash for it, disappearing into the black abyss of the cave. She ignored them and then concentrated on what she was doing, trying to ignore the nasty feeling of familiararity to what was coming out.

Then a huge being came out and flames coming from him like a great cloud of death. Kakia gulped, thinking "What have I gotten myself into?" And she drew the two knives and prepared to defeat this enemy to the core. The blade sparkled with magic and started to glow and blew beautiful peace into her heart, she knew that in the end she would win. She met eyes with this being eyes to her startlement she found that this being had the same blue eyes she knew of that her father had, shuddering weapons at the ready.

"Well, well, my dear child, you have grown up so fast."

She froze and looked up shuddering stepped back and growled, "Who are you? I know you as my enemy how could you know me?"

"Why child I remember you from your childhood, How could I forget my brother's only child?" He said flames exploding from him like a volcano that was angry.

Elohir gripped the narrow ledge, "Don't look down." Glorfindel said softly. Elohir knew he shouldn't but he did. Looking down saw that the ledge they were on was over 100 feet in the air and would kill either one of them if they fell.

Glorfindel seemed agitated, he was anxious to get their job done, find their friends and get back because he wanted to fight his old enemy and finish the fight that they started.

"Glorfindel? Where do you think the prison chambers are?" Elohir asked as they found a hole off the ledge leading to a hallway with 4 crossways.

"Well, we will have to just guess for now because this hole in the ground is unlike all the other evil caves I have been in. I seem to remember that with those the prisons were always at the lowest part of the cave but that isn't so here because many things are different. My guess would be that it is somewhere near the middle or top of the ground levels." Glorfindel said grabbing a nearby torch to lead the way.

Elohir followed, uneasiness filled both of their minds, each shadow almost made them jump they kept hearing the echoing of orc screaming and yells coming from each direction down the halls.

Finally they came to a lighter room, this room had many iron doors, they had key holes and barricaded doors.

"I think we have found something of a prison chamber." Elohir said tapping a door.

"Yes Elohir, but is it the right one.." Opening one door found it was a hallway to many more doors.

They both groaned this would take a while more than either felt they had time for but they had to do it or risk losing kin and a close friend.

At the cave up above land Elrond stood looking at the sky, evening had come quickly and no one had yet returned, he feared the worst but he trusted that all would go well. Though he also feared…..Feared that death would claim them.

Thranduil came over, "Elrond you must realize that our sons are capable beings and under pressure can do so much more than needed."

"That is true but what about if something happens? Will they get killed? I do not think I could bear that."

Elrond said covering his face with a hand.

Thranduil sighed, putting an arm around his friends shoulder said, "I believe that if they do die here then that is all they were meant to do in this life. If not then they are meant to come and torture us more with their crazy antics and near death experiences."

Elrond cracked a smile and then it vanished as they both heard coughing from behind them. Going quickly to her side he knelt and asked, "Moon are you alright? What is wrong?"

She smiled up at him in a bittersweet way. "Oh my lord, you have done so much for me while I am hurt, no I am not alright, my spirit is slowly leaving me. I don't know how much longer I shall be here but I believe that my time on this earth is complete….."

Elrond moved checking each of the wounds then her pulse, it was so slow and weak, it was amazing that she was still talking that it was going so slow.

"Come on now don't talk like that, you still have a lot to live for, you must live." He stated his mind starting to go frantic. She was dying on him and she didn't mind but he did.

"Elrond the half-elven, listen to me now."

Elrond listened she had his full attention, even though she was near death she had the energy of a young person in her voice.

Thranduil sat down and listened disturbed at what he heard in her voice.

"Good lord and healer that you are, but I have been injected with blood that has been tainted by the vile creatures you call orcs. It is blood that is from my own people, and if it is injected after it is defiled it is as good as a death wish to have it in your blood….Elrond you can not stop the inevitable. I am dying." She said that and took a breath.

"As I die, I ask one thing of you. As is the way with our people when we die our silver bracelets that were with us from birth loosen and fall off. This, bracelet," she said holding up her left arm, "Is our life-line. It can only come off at death. Once I die take the bracelets and keep them till my Princess leaves to go home and let her bury them as is the fashion of our people. Leave my body be, there…it..is..done." With that last breath she closed her eyes. Her breathing slowing.

Elrond gave a half strangled cry, "No!"

Thranduil grabbed for his friend knowing there was nothing Elrond could do to say this life. Elrond broke down into sobs, he hated it when he failed the life of someone. Together they watched as Moon's breathing slowed and just stopped. Her skin now a pale moon color, the silver bracelets on her wrist clinked to the floor and both started as the wind began to blow and slowly she began to disappear.

Thranduil reached out and touched the bracelets, picking them up placed them in Elrond's hands. Side by side they sat at the entrance to the cave and sat in silence each to their own thoughts. What would happen next?

Elladan looked down at the girl laying on his lap, days before he would never have even let some girl even dance with him. He kept telling himself that his was all happening because she was horribly wounded.

Nacheska lay asleep, looking like an innocent lamb that she was.

"How could anyone want to willingly hurt a female?" He thought, then he remembered his own mother, his face darkened and he clenched his fist. It had been many years since his mother had left for the Grey Havens because of what the orcs did to her. He now remembered that after that incident he promised himself he would never like another female. Now here he was listening to a dragoness speak of her best friend and hanging on to every word like it was a requirement and a mystery that he must also solve.

He thought softly to himself then started to hum a lullaby that his mother had taught to his brother and himself the day she left so they would not feel so sad.

(1) "You smile at me when I am sad, Give me hope when things go bad.

Where are you now, that you are gone? I sing a new and different song.

Dearest angel you said to me, gone are you by fate's great will.

Disappeared from mountains rills, You are far from each green tree.

Especially far gone from me. Who will make me smile when I am sad?

Or give me hope when things go bad. I know what you say to me.

"You smile every day" You are gone, but I am here, You my dearest dear to me."

He had sung it to himself not noticing that Nacheska had woken up and was listening with great intent.

"You sing very well." Nacheska said starting to sit up slowly, wincing as the pain started again.

"Oh…um. Thanks" Elladan said slightly blushing.

"What song is that one? IT is very soothing." Nacheska asked moving about trying to un cramp her limbs.

"It is one my mother taught my brother and I before she left this world." He said looking down.

"Oh I am sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. Just I don't know what it is to not have any of my family around, this is in fact the first time I have ever done anything without my family knowing everything and every detail about what I do." she said with a silly smirk on hiding the pain.

"You must wish that this time they did." He said offering her the water the he had hidden under his cloak.

"Yes I must admit I do. But who knows maybe they do?" she said taking a very large swig of the water.

"what do you mean?" He asked unsure of what she meant to him it just confused his mind.

"All dragons have a uncanny connection so if things get too bad then every dragon for miles around knows."

"Oh…Okay. Well now that you are feeling better do you think you could use that connection to tell your friend where you are?" He said stretching himself..

" Yes That is worth a try. I shall try but if I use too much energy you must be prepared to catch me for I will just collaspe and on this floor I could easily get a concussion from it."

He nodded, she closed her eyes and said, "Kakia my friend, come to my aid."

In a faraway part of the earth Kakia's grandfather looked up all the other dragons felt it also a change in the earth. They had felt this once in a while but this change told them of danger and death. Fear, betrayal and dark past secrets.

The king rose, in front of all he spoke, "We must prepare ourselves for HE still lives."

At that everyone was scattering the younger ones being put in charge of the youngest and the older ones preparing for war. If not at all you might have said that The earth itself was telling these dragons of all events as it never had before.

One family went about their things quietly, unshed tears in their eyes. The king went to them and said with full emotion as if it was news for his own family.

"I am grieved to tell you that it has been confirmed, Moon is dead. She has passed into the undying lands to serve our lords there in the eternal bliss. I am…sorry."

The mother smiled and with a tear rolling down her cheeks said, "Yes I know you are, but as the same as the death of your eldest son you could do nothing to stop it so do not grieve yourself. The time has come for both of us to have recompense for what has been wronged for us."

He smiled and then they both turned into blue dragons ready for flight.

(2)Each moment that I see

The birds up In the sky

Until angels close my eyes

The ocean swells and sighs

The time beneath my tree

Each moment that I see

So close within my heart

Begin a each moment's start

Until angels close my eyes

Water on the crystal lake

Glad and feeling in me

Each moment that I see

Snow it falls as torrent

Years pass like living leaves

Until angels close my eyes

I try and see around the world

Through the deep reefs

Each moment that I see

Until angels close my eyes.

Kakia stood there frozen she knew those eyes, there were eyes that played with her when you was only 3 years old. It couldn't be!

The balrog smiled this was what he was waiting for taking advantage of he moment raised his fiery sword ready to destroy her. When a blond blurr tackled the dragoness and a darker head threw a dagger at him and watched it embed itself in his sword arm. Time seemed to freeze………………

That's all for now.

(1) Poem written by Kara Emery Titled "You"

(2) Poem written by Kaidian William Cashmere titled "My eyes"

Krystal Fox: Well that is the end for now and it is much longer then what I have been doing for awhile so here it goes, I have updated this story for this week now onto the next one!


	12. WARS

**Dragon's Rage**

By Youkiyra Solar alias Krystal Fox

Krystal Fox: I do not own any of Tolkien's writings only my original characters are mine.

Sorry for taking so long in updating but I got wrapped up in another story and my school work has gotten a little behind so I have had to catch up with it or (does cutting motion) I am dead. Plus I have had to go through giving a speech that I didn't want to give, hearing that my best friend's mom is going to have another baby, get funds for traveling and well…You can see the point I have been very busy.

Here's the Update…

**Chapter 12 WARS!**

Kakia stood there frozen she knew those eyes, there were eyes that played with her when you was only 3 years old. It couldn't be!

The balrog smiled this was what he was waiting for taking advantage of he moment raised his fiery sword ready to destroy her. When a blond blur tackled the dragoness and a darker head threw a dagger at him and watched it embed itself in his sword arm. Time seemed to freeze………………

Kakia was thrown to the ground as a fiery sword went to the exact area where her head had been. Legolas pulled her up and standing beside her whispered, "Looks like we are in this together now."

Now that the Balrog (No his name is not worthy to be written anymore, if you want to know it you will have to go back a few chapters and find it.) saw them all he was ready for them all.

"So are you trying to have suicide?" he asked the two men behind Kakia.

Kakia glared up at the Uncle that she had once so laughed, adored and played with. Everything had changed, the rules were new, and everything was different. Now was the time and she wouldn't let it happen again. EVER! Her eyes hardened and she looked at the others and smiled.

"When I say, we fight!"

Legolas and Estel looked at first surprised at this change of attitude then both faces changed and turned into war faces, ready for battle. Blood and gore.

Immobile they looked up at an impossible enemy, each one felt that no matter what they would bring this fiend down and he would forever suffer, in the eternal abyss, with Morgoth. They would do it even if it meant their untimely deaths. It would be worth it….

Far away the wind was stirred into hurricane type storms by hundreds of thousands of flying beasts of the air. Ones that had been thought long dead, who weren't the greedy dragons you read about but peaceful ones who had been riled into action. These dragons gathered from far and near, in the most unlikely places joined together to fight against a foe that they were going to get rid of completely. For they had lost one too many dragons that were dear to their hearts for their liking and they were going to put a stop to it. Once and for all.

A blue dragon was at the front of the flying procession and looked the fiercest, like just looking at you would kill you. Maybe it would, I wouldn't suggest trying it, and you just might die from fright.

His eyes were searching for one thing and seemed to not find it, he was going to die if he found her dead too, it would kill him to have to suffer through a third death. And many others might not survive if she was dead either, and the valor would have their valorian dragons back once again.

Nacheska woke she had finished her call a little while a go, and she felt a change in the air, something was happening,

Whispering to Ellandan said, "Ellandan," he woke and jumped looking worried, "Something is happening, be prepared for anything, even instant death." She started to cough and red color tinted her lips. She was dying from the inside out.

Ellandan looked at her in amazement, she should be dead but this dragoness was still alive and breathing.

"Please don't talk, it will help you stay…here longer."

Ellandan shivered this reminded him way too much of what happened to his mother. It was so painful to remember that his mother decided to leave Middle Earth because of how painful it was to be there and live out her nightmares again and again.

Nacheska looked at him concerned, "I know when I will die, and it is not now. Till then don't worry." She smiled. Then tipped her head to one side, "what do you hear?"

"Many thuds of feet." Ellandan rose and went to the door, peeking out, saw that the normally full halls were empty and there were maybe only 1-2 orcs on guard.

"That's strange, there seem to be no orcs anywhere. They must be leaving to go somewhere."

The two exchanged looks that did not mean anything good. "They are going somewhere?" Nacheska repeated, "I can only think that they go to do destruction and chaos, the road to that of what Morgoth would do to this precious earth."

They sat in silence hoping that whatever mischief they were up to they would be stopped.

Heading south, over 5,000 orcs marched, they were out to destroy and kill. They were headed south, to the human villages to completely decimate them. They were created to kill and destroy and they were all headed out to carry out this mission and start a war that wasn't supposed to start for many years yet. (Clue: this is supposed to only happen when Aragon then comes to Gondor. The return of the king and such.)

The head dragon made a sound (dragon talk) to the others and they all hovered in the wind, soon they all started a roar that seemed to become a like a war chant throbbing, throbbing, like a Runic Rhyme in time, echoing over and over, spreading across the land announcing their presence to everyone everywhere.

Far in the south, two little boys were playing with their father and mother beneath the tree of Gondor and they heard a distant hum. "Denethor what is that hum?" The other little boy shrugged, "Maybe it's some noise of those irritating little dwervey (dwarves) finally coming back and they are coming through the rock!"

"Let's go find them!" they Laughed and went running off.

Closer to the north, Dale and Mirkwood felt the vibrations of the calls and shivered, whoever was at the receiving end of that call would surely receive death.

The orcs shivered and picked up their pace they felt like they had become the hunted instead of the hunters.

Thranduil and Elrond stood at the entrance of the cave and looked across the valley wondering what that strange sound could be? It was eerie and strange. It gave each of them comfort for it seemed that the call was not meant to frighten them but to scare something else.

"I wonder when out children will return?" Thranduil said softly.

Elrond looked up tears in his eyes, "I don't know I just pray that they will return in good health and living."

Thranduil nodded, what more could a father ask for when his child would be returning from home than health and happiness.

Deep in the caverns of the cave Elohir and Glorfindel were checking cells, they were doing a poor job of finding ellandan and Nacheska. But they were trying. They found many things that were near death and many that frightened them both because of how strange they looked.

"I wonder exactly where they hid him." Elohir said looking at the dripping walls and the blood and guck layered floor.

Glorfindel said "Well I have noticed one thing, it seems that there is no guards anywhere in this area, all we have to do is keep looking at pray to the Valor that no guard will come by."

The twin nodded and they continued trudging through the guck and peeking into cells whispering Ellandan's name at the door and looking for any sign that he was near, or signs that a dragoness also had been nearby.

Room upon room, corner, hallway, cave entrance they continued, it was starting to get the sleepy boringness of an impossible task when they both heard it, loud hard foot steps trudging up the path towards them and no way at all to escape the onslaught of what was coming.

Glorfindel prepared his sword and Elohir grabbed out his bow and arrows and loosened his sword from the sheath.

The shadow became shadows till three figures became visible; two cave trolls and an orc.

"Oh valor no!" Glorfindel thought, "It had to be trolls, why me, why me?"

The battle began almost instantly, these beings were smarter than the dumb and witless ones they had fought in the past and seemed to be getting the upper hand.

Almost immediately the orc died because of Elohir's arrow, then after several arrows been fired at the trolls elohir realized he was going to have to start helping in hand to hand against these monsters.

Within minutes both elves were loosing their advantage.

Glorfindel jabbed his small knife into the troll's leg and twisted it as he moved pulling it out and stabbing again. This troll did not appreciate being stabbed by an elvish blade. He grabbed up the offending elf and now holding Glorfindel feet above the ground smashed him to the ground and prepared to jump onto him. Glorfindel blinking the stars away quickly saw the receding feet upon him quickly rolled out of the way and jumped to his feet ignoring the fact that in the fall to the ground his knife had accidentally stabbed his own arm on the decent.

Elohir was in a jiffy himself. He was dodging the thrusts of the other trolls spear. He finally did a daring move after jumping around like a Mexican jumping bean avoiding the frying pan.

Elohir ran full throttle at the troll and stabbing him used the knife to climb the troll and get upon his shoulders, while he was going up brought his knife and stabbed the troll in the eyes, causing a loud and ear shattering scream to start as the troll blindly tried to murder the elf who just had taken his eyes out.

Glorfindel distracted by the noise turned and lost his contact in fighting the enemy. That moment was vital, as he turned he barely saw it, a huge hand slapping hard. Glorfindel's face was hit hard in the opposite direction and blood and spittle went everywhere, before his eyes he saw stars again and he felt his hot body make contact with the floor and then he knew no more.

Elohir now moving on adrenaline went and stabbed the screaming troll into the heart. He had to for Glorfindel was going to get killed if he didn't do something and quick.

He jumped off of the now dead weight and went running over to other two. The troll had just put his foot upon Glorfindel's chest and was pushing, Elorhir unconsciously winced as he heard the crack of a rib. That did it. He went charging forward and attacked like a rabid elf. His eyes if you could imagine it should have been red for all the hate that was in it. Elohir was not going to loose another elf to the evils of Morgoth and Sauron. He was going to fight to the death to keep them all and he would do it too.

Within seconds this troll was falling on his back dead. A sword protruding from his heart.

Elohir rushed to Glorfindel and listened for his heartbeat. He heard a loud thumping and sighed, Glorfindel was living.

In the silence of the hallway he heard a quiet voice, "what happened?"

Then another, "I don't know I will go see."

Elohir could have died right there from happiness, he recognized his brother's voice.

"ellandan, is that you?" rising he looked through some bars into a dingy cell. Elohir's face was met with a mirror image of his twin, though it was dirty and tired looking they both smiled.

"In my heart I knew you would come, in my head it said I was dead, please get us out of here and quick. Nacheska is dying from poisoning, we might still have a chance to stop it and heal her." Ellandan said with great joy in his voice.

A soft voice behind him asked, "Who is there Ellandan? What has happened?"

Ellandan stepped aside and Elohir saw a beautiful red haired young lady lying on the floor with red stains all over her and an exhausted look on her face.

"I have come to get both of you out." He then lowered himself to the lock and began to pick it, thanking all the powers above that he had taught himself to pick locks even if it was in midnight excursions to the in cellar to steal old wine.

Flash back:

Elohir crept towards the kitchen, he was now going to try out his learned trade with lock picking and see if it was work all those long hot hours in the locksmith's work house. He got to the door and knelt down, there in front of him was an old lock that hadn't been unlock since a little after rivendale had been founded. That wine was going to taste like heaven if he could just get to it!

He took out his pick and began to pick at it. The lock was hard to move and he heard the tumblers starting to move, suddenly he heard a creak! Freezing not knowing what that sound was fearful that it might be his father or twin or Valor forbid Glorfindel who would use this as blackmail against him. He would then be forced to do whatever Glorfindel said to do or he would tell his father who would do more than what the old elf would he would be grounded from hunting, the library and would be forced to sit through the boring meetings in the mornings and evenings as punishment.

He waited then something walked in, it walked over to him and he sighed in relief it was just the kitchen cat that the cook loved to keep around coming in to settle down at the stove for it's heat.

Looking back to the tumblers he heard a click and then the doorknob turned and nearly sang out his joy. Disappearing for a short moment returned in triumph with an old wine bottle of his father's that was now his.

End of flashback.

The click of the door brought him back to the present, opening the door, Ellandan walked out carrying Nacheska because of her many wounds.

Elohir then hurried back to Glorfindel who was now just waking up.

"I swear to the Valor that they sent me back that I might live a life full of pain." He said grumbling holding his side as Elohir helped him to stand up and get walking.

They needed to get out of there quick, who knew when more trolls and orcs would come strolling around. None of them would survive such a catastrophe.

The three elves stepped gingerly around the bodies and started to retrace the steps that Elohir and Glorfindel had taken to get to this cell. Fortunately their mishap fight allowed them to find who they had been looking for.

Up above a battle was beginning.

Further south another was also starting . Who would win? Who would die? What would the costs become?

Krystal fox: I think that I did a very good job for finally updating in like forever! I will try really hard to update again soon. Hopefully my "life" won't get in the way again this time.


	13. Final Destination

Dragon's Rage

By Youkiyra Solar Alias Krystal Fox

Disclaimer: Nothing of J.R.R. Tolkien is mine. Only the characters made up are mine and other peoples.

**Chapter 13 Final destination **

The sun was now quite low; it was turning all the hills to a beautiful orange. It seemed to paint the hills a deep red, a foreshadowing of what was to be coming. The shadows drew long and the clouds grew dark. This was it the moment and last battle for the dragons of Middle Earth.

Kakia stood with Aragorn on her left and Legolas on her right. In front of her the huge monstrosity of a malformed dragon stood there and frowned. If you could call it a frown. It seemed to be more of a melding of the lips in a permanent downward direction.

"Are you going to fight me or are we going to wait till time ages you to an older age? One more suitable for fighting." The Balrog taunted as they stood there.

She did not say a word, she simply closed her eyes and let all her memories transferred to her from her mother and father about war enter into her mind. When she opened her eyes again she had a determined look on her face. One that declared she was out for someone's blood.

The balrog finally began to charge them, they were ready. Kakia parried with the Balrog deflecting his sword, causing a flash of sparks to fly from their blades. While Legolas fired some arrows which embedded themselves into the monster's shoulders. He growled. Then fiercely drove her back, she quickly stepped back so as not to be over run by him.

Aragorn charged with Kakia as the Balrog took one step back, they fought him, barely gaining any ground. Legolas was trying to get a good position by which to fire a deadly shot into the eyes of this Balrog, but he wasn't getting the opportunity.

The fighting grew fiercer. The balrog stabbed his large staff into Aragorn's stomach causing him to gasp and bend over, then he turned to Kakia and tried to stab her but she blocked and nicked his elbow. The Balrog didn't like that, and in retaliation took his staff and thwacked Aragorn's head like one would a baseball. Aragorn's head jerked away and red splattered everywhere, and Aragorn fell to the ground unconscious from that vicious blow.

Legolas jumped from his perch and went running to help save Aragorn from being trampled and help Kakia. He went swiftly over to Aragorn and hauling him over his shoulder hurried him over to the side of the wall where he would be safe for the time being.

Turning back to the battle saw that Kakia was doing well but she was going to start losing if he didn't help. Kakia swept low to the ground avoiding a sword swipe of the Balrog's. As she did she brought her knife down upon the Balrog's foot and he screamed a deafening yell.

Legolas attacked with his knives from behind literally climbing the balrog with his knives. The balrog defiantly swung round thinking he could reach the elf on him my moving swiftly. By his distraction legolas watched Kakia regain her composure and charge once again.

This time the Balrog was in a frenzy he was slashing and dicing faster than even Legolas could keep up with. Kakia was holding her ground but from his position on the Balrog's burning back he could see her sweating up a storm, streams of wet water dripping down her face and dirt accumulating over everything. Legolas looked at his hands and realized something, "My hands have gotten burned." He didn't even feel his hands getting burned they had burned so quickly. In that moment of distraction he lost his balance and fell literally into the palm of the balrog's grasp. The balrog looked down at the elf in his palm and screamed, it reminded him of the elf that had killed him so many years before. (Glorfindel)

And, if you could say, took a baseball pitcher stance and threw him, he landed and skidded a few feet landing quite near to Aragorn, and didn't move again.

Kakia stood before him and said, " That is the last straw, you have kill my family, hurt my friend and nearly now killed my new friends. I will not let you live any more."

She was about to charge with all the rage in her body and would have destroyed this demon but a voice stopped her.

"Wait!"

Glorfindel and the twins along with Nacheska had just reached the surface once again there they witnessed a horrible sight of Legolas being thrown across the room where Aragorn lay on the ground not moving either. Glorfindel looked up and saw the thing that plagued his dreams and tortured his own sanity.

The Balrog.

"WAIT!" he yelled taking up his sword walked out. Kakia turned and saw a welcome sight the two twins together once again, as was in her dreams, and her dear best friend Nacheska. Though she did notice right away that there was red on her clothes, red enough to match the red of her hair. She was also very pale. She would care for her friend when all was safe. Looking at the twins gave a look that ordered them to keep safe.

They both nodded and walked towards Legolas and Aragorn.

Glorfindel meanwhile had walked up to the Balrog and stood there. The Balrog seemed to be shaking in rage. Glorfindel looked up at the Balrog with tired eyes.

"Must we fight again? Or would you kindly give up?" Glorfindel asked, a smirk now on his face.

The balrog screamed and then said, "I will kill you this time and you will not get off so lightly."

"Lightly." Glorfindel said scoffing him, "I died just as much as you did, just I came back sooner than you did…Unfortunately for you."

Kakia stepped back, realizing this was not to be her fight. But the age-old enemy of her Uncle's. The elf Lord, Glorfindel of the Golden Flower. Her mother knew that family and now she recognized this elf, he was the one that her mother had brought up a visual picture of when she was telling the tale of when she had ventured to the city of Gondolin.

This was to be to the final end to the fight between these two, given fair and level ground the fight would be "fair" and the winner would be decided and as someone said, "You can win a battle and lose the war."

Kakia turned to the others, "We must get these wounded back to the cave with your fathers. Then I must fly and get my grandfather to come with help."

Nacheska touched her friend's shoulder gently, "They already are coming…."

Kakia turned looked surprised then smiled knowing then what she had done and looked at her friend and smiled, "Thank you friend, you seem to think of every one but yourself. Now come let's get you better."

They headed away from this battle and back to the caves while Glorfindel began to fight and end the torment that would torture his mind in nightmares for years upon years now.

IN the south a battle was beginning to rage. Dragon's seeing blood went on a blood craze killing all in their paths, even other dragons had to avoid these dragons for fear of being attacked.

The orcs were dying with pieces of their bodies disconnected. Heads lolling on the ground, blood coated the dirt.

The dragon king stood with a soldier as they looked at the carnage. It was evident that they would win, they had had the moment of surprise totally getting the orcs off their guards.

"Sergue, split your unit up and give it to me, I am heading north, when you are done here, I want you to join me." He said to the blue-gray dragon beside him.

Sergue nodded and flew off, in a short moment 20 dragons were in front of him and the king took off knowing no words were needed.

These twenty were the friends of Kakia and Nacheska, that is why he wanted them, for if a fight began they would have the rage of their friends to spurn them on, plus the desire to keep their friends safe and well.

Kakia walked slowly so that her friend could keep up, she was breathing heavily from her wounds and looked tired. Ellandan and Elrohir looked very concerned at their new friend's condition but could do nothing about it for the time being they had to get back to the cave soon or small problems would get larger.

Ellandan slowed down to talk with his brother.

"Elrohir, exactly how did you happen to meet her?" He asked motioning to Kakia.

"She and her friend there saved my life. After that fight and all where we got separated." Elrohir said smiling at the two dragons.

"So that legend is and has been proven true." Ellandan said to his brother.

"Yes it has. There still are shape-shifting beings in this world and they are the last of them." The brothers looked at each other then continued to carry their other brother and friend back to the caves.

They were nearing round a corner when Kakia stopped and motioned them to put their burdens down. She looked as though she was concentrating on something very important.

Whispering she said, "Loosen you weapons, I believe that your fathers are in trouble." She said with a seriousness that could mean death to something.

Thranduil stretched, he had been standing there for a very long time. He looked at the sky, it was dark as if it knew of an impending doom that was coming. Looking at his friend saw that he too was bored.

"Elrond, why don't we take a walk in the fresh air so that we don't fall asleep and allow for our enemies to creep upon us." Thranduil said to his friend.

Elrond stood, "Are you sure that their aren't anything dark and dangerous out there?" He said with a slight smirk on his face. "What if a scary spider comes upon our path or a long legged one or Vala forbid! A daddy-long leg spider comes along!"

Elrond started to laugh as the rage in Thranduil's face was evident.

"Fine if you desire to stay in this stuffy and dull cave for dwarves so be It.!" He said stomping off.

"Oh, Thrandul! Don't leave me alone!" He said as if he would die.

As he laid back down on the grass, he had just laid his head upon the grass when he came blubbering up like a man drowning. Elrond looked up and saw that Thranduil held a bucket of water in his hands and was looking quite pleased of himself.

"Why you no good, elfling!" He said charging the elf king. Thranduil just started to jog away laughing.

"Oh sorry Milord, I didn't know that you were going to a meeting soon otherwise I wouldn't have done it." He said laughing escaping the enraged elf.

Elrond tackled the elf and they tumbled to the ground. Elrond was about to push the king's face into the dirt when he froze.

Thranduil felt him freeze and looked where Elrond was looking and froze himself.

There but 6 feet away was an entire pack of wargs, and they were huge!

Elrond stood and pulled Thranduil up, then reaching back for his weapons cursed as he found that he didn't have them. He had left them back at the cave. Taking a look at Thranduil saw that he too had done the same as he had. They were weaponless against a furious group of wargs and they didn't and couldn't do anything.

They stood there and didn't hear the bushes move as another prey was watching them.

Kakia motioned the twins to go around back.

"If I change shape, I warn you, you had better get your father's and get out of there." She told them before they left. They nodded and left.

Within min. the battle began.

Kakia put a protective spell over the wounded and followed the twins as they circled around the wild dogs.

They were vicious, each one had huge 1-inch teeth, and you could see that they were starving. Ribs showing and they saw the two elves before them as food. They in their want for food did not notice the danger coming and appearing behind them.

As they began to crouch and Elrond and Thranduil prepared for the onslaught they there was deafening roar. The Wargs shivered and turned and saw a huge beast of an animal. A Large green dragon.

In the distraction both of the twins ran forward and grabbed the wrists of the fathers and pulled running swiftly away from the wargs, the wargs were now too startled to deal with the elves as they saw this huge beast that reminded them of the Balrogs with out the constant fire.

Kakia saw the fear in their eyes and struck, pouncing she landed on two of the wargs necks breaking them instantly, the other wargs tried to run off but she cause them between her claws and slaughtered them.

Satisfied with her work went back to the invalids and took two of them (the guys) in her claws and then took her friend gently up by the cape around her into her mouth. Then took off flying, if the twins obeyed her they would be waiting at the cave for her.

When she arrived they were waiting and the Elder fathers were very glad that their children had been coming home early so they weren't slaughtered.

"Elves," she said still in her dragon form, "Take the human and elf, I have my friend to take care of." She said slightly muffled as she still held her friend in her teeth.

Elrond gently picked Estel up and carried him inside the cave and started to work on him as Thranduil followed with his son. The twins began to work on the Prince and one or both would also work on Estel when their father went to check on Legolas. The two invalids were soon groaning as they woke up.

"What in blazes?" Estel asked as he woke up, he was quickly explained all the recent events that had happened. While Estel was being told Legolas woke and heard some of it too and understood. Both of them had been bandaged up from their wounds so that they would heal properly.

Once everyone was awake and okay they went out to see where Kakia had gone to with her friend Nacheska.

Outside Nacheska was lying on the ground and seemed to be begging Kakia not to do something.

"Please Kakia, don't do it, I don't want you to feel this pain. Please…Don't. I won't let you, you feel too much pain. I'll be alright."

"Yeah right, Nacheska, alright, you are dying from the inside out, you know as well as I do that I have healing blood, if I do the healing switch then you will live and I will destroy the pain with my blood. Now please let me heal you, I couldn't stand to let you die and leave me behind." Kakia said with tears in her eyes.

The Twins exchanged looks something serious was going on and it seemed life or death.

"What is the matter?" Ellandan asked kneeling on one side of Nacheska.

"My lady refuses to let me go." Nacheska said quietly.

"I will not loose my best friend just because she said she won't let me heal her. She has no choice." Kakia said matter-of-factly.

All watched as her hand glowed green as she pushed it upon Nacheska's chest and they watched as all her wounds seemed to just vanish.

They were so intent on watching this healing process that they never noticed 21 large shapes coming their way.

Once Kakia was finished she looked dazed and when she stood she shook, then started to fall.

A noisy swooshing sound filled the air and a grandfatherly type elf/man appeared standing now holding a sleepy looking Kakia.

Ellandan and Elrohir both saw the crown upon his head, looking back at Estel and Legolas and their fathers, decided it would be better to kneel before this regal dragon.

They knew he was a dragon because 20 fierce looking different colored dragons were behind him glaring at the small group before them.

In a very rich and deep voice the dragon king spoke to them, "Well, now I would like to hear what you all have to say for why my granddaughter ran off to save some elves, tell me your story." He said sitting down beside Nacheska.

Krystal Fox: Sorry for being so very long in getting this story updated, I just have lots of things I needed to get done, school work, tests, argue with my boss about my hours, and so on. My list is never ending. Hope you enjoyed the update. I will try to update more often.


	14. Wrapping up Loose ends

**Dragon's Rage**

By Youkiyra Solar alias Krystal Fox

Krystal Fox: I do not own any of Tolkien's writings only my original characters are mine.

**Chapter 14 Wrapping up loose ends**

Review: A noisy swooshing sound filled the air and a grandfatherly type elf/man appeared standing now holding a sleepy looking Kakia.

Ellandan and Elrohir both saw the crown upon his head, looking back at Estel and Legolas and their fathers, decided it would be better to kneel before this regal dragon.

They knew he was a dragon because 20 fierce looking different colored dragons were behind him glaring at the small group before them.

In a very rich and deep voice the dragon king spoke to them, "Well, now I would like to hear what you all have to say for why my granddaughter ran off to save some elves, tell me your story." He said sitting down beside Nacheska.

Ellandan scooted closer to his brother and Legolas on the other and Aragon at his side. They all slowly told their story. The old King listened with great attention every so often looking down at his granddaughter.

"so this balrog is he dead now?"

A silence filled the cave.

"By the stars and seas, Where is Glorfindel?" Legolas said jumping up.

Everyone there realized in the excitement of the moment no one noticed whether Glorfindel had made it back or not.

"He's fighting the balrog still, or maybe he is done I don't know," Nacheska said softly.

"We shall help him." the Dragon king said rising still holding his granddaughter.

Turning to his fighters said, "Find the Balrog, if he is living destroy him, if not leave his remains to rot….Find the elf, he deserves great honor. Bring him here."

Glorfindel swung his sword again, this time it embedded itself in the Balrog's upper right arm. Blood dripped down his face as the heat was intense, it was burning him, scorching him but he would not give up.

"You best give up balrog, you will never win." He said between breaths.

"Neither will you elf! I will make sure of it!" Fire came from the Balrog intent to burn Glorfindel to death. He dodged just in time only getting a few singed hairs.

Doing a spin on his toes he dove forward in a graceful lunge and stabbed and cut the Balrog's tendons in his left leg.

The balrog fell. Glorfindel dodged he felt one of the Balrog's clawed hands dig into his back causing his back to be covered in blood and the pain was immense. Ignoring it for the moment he jumped over the balrog's head and turned chopping it off. Letting the lifeblood of the demon cover the blackened ground.

It was over, his demon was dead. Exhaustion taking over his body he fell to the ground not hearing flapping wings or footsteps coming towards him. He let the exhaustion and weariness and loss of blood take over him and the darkness he welcomed.

The dragon captain knelt carefully lifting the wounded elf and nodded to the others. They took off in flight towards the others back at the camp.

They entered the cave and placed Glorfindel on some softer ground for the healer's to get at him. Stepping back walked to his King and said, "Your majesty, he gave the killing blow, HE is no more." Was all the captain had to say.

The dragon King nodded still holding his granddaughter, "He is a great fighter." .

Shortly after arriving Glorfindel began to stir. "Who is poking me in the ribs?" Was the first thing out of his mouth. Squinting up at Elrond said, "Oh it's you."

"Who did you expect it to be?" He asked amused.

"Mandos." Glorfindel stated boldly.

"Oh Glorfindel we can't loose you again!" Legolas stated carefully standing and holding his wounded hands close to himself.

"Ah but little prince you see you never did loose me, it was Elrond's father who lost me, so no one here did loose me." He said softly.

"I was lost to you." the dragon King said loudly.

Glorfindel looked up and gasped, "Rafeth! It's you! I thought you died that night?"

Rafeth knelt beside the elf and said, "I took your friends who were willing to get themselves killed to try and find your body, and carried them to safety. They wept your dead horribly. I forced them to go on. Though in their anger made me swear never to interfere in elven lives again. I have kept my promise though my granddaughter is just like her mother and refuses to follow rules."

He said smiling down at the woman in his arms.

For several hours Rafeth and Glorfindel caught up on lost memories and laughed a little and cried a little.

While they were talking Nacheska was sitting with the elves and talking with Ellandan and Elrohir.

"So what made you go on this mad quest north anyways?"

"We were looking for you all." Ellandan stated, "These orcs that came from here were wounding and killing our people and others in the surrounding areas and we needed help."

"I see" she said having grabbed both of their hands. "Then now that you have found us what are your plans?"

"We don't know but I would prefer to stay with such beautiful ladies…" Elrohir stopped embarrassed at what he had been saying.

"You think us beautiful?" She smiled and turned, "Now is the question which one of you likes who?"

Both of the elves blushed. Ellandan snuck a look back at Kakia and blushed when he saw that Nacheska saw him do it.

"She is beautiful." he said very softly.

"That she is. She is a princess, when her grandfather dies or leaves these lands she will be the ruler of our people. Knowing from your friend the prince I am sure you have an idea about what that includes." She said with a sad smile.

"Is someone talking about me?" a sleepy voice said to the three. Looking up they saw Kakia yawning and she tripped landing right into Ellandan's lap.

"Oops…." She said blushing, "I think I'm not awake yet."

Ellandan was red from his cheeks to the tips of his ears.

Elrohir stood and said, "Nacheska, how about we leave these two to their _important_ conversation."

Nacheska laughed and the two left.

Kakia leaned against Ellandan's shoulder and closed her eyes. Then pausing she looked up at his face.

"You love me."

Ellandan was shocked that she would say it out right like that, but it was true. He nodded turning redder.

She smiled then with a look towards her grandfather, who was speaking with the other Lords.

"We are too far apart from each other in age, we can surely not…." She trailed off growing silent at what she was saying.

"We might remain friends?" He asked carefully. This was a delicate subject.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek, "Yes, we shall remain the best of friends."

Although both knew in their hearts it would not be so.

"kakia my heart," her grandfather said, "It is time that we part out ways from our new friends."

Kakia stood with Ellandan's help, he stood behind her. Kakia looked very disappointed. "Grandfather, would it be so much to let them come to our spring celebration where the stories of old will be told?" She asked him, "Then their curiosity about us will be quenched and then they can go home in peace."

The kind thought about it then nodded. As everyone set about to gather up all weapons and supplies everyone smelled a horrible reek that was growing closer and closer.

"Ada, what is that smell?" Ellandan asked holding his elven nose from the stench.

"Skunk"

That single word sent the twins into laughter and Glorfindel into painful chuckling. A wet, stinking and dirty human immerged from the bushes. All the dragons giving him a very wide berth as he came into the clearing.

Glorfindel seeing who it was fell to the ground laughing, tears rolling down his cheeks at the poetic justice that had just been repaid to him.

"What's wrong?" Aragorn said trying to regain some semblance of pride.

"You stink!" Legolas stated rummaging through his bag. "Where is it?"

"Where's what?" Kakia asked stepping up behind him.

"The human's present."

Aragorn raised an eyebrow only to have something hit him in the forehead. Looking down saw a large piece of soap now with a small dent in one side from his head.

"Go clean human." Legolas said stepping away from the stench.

All the dragons by now caught onto the joke and had started to laugh. Aragorn horrified at this turned grabbing the soap and ran towards the river to clean up.

"That was very funny." Kakia said sidling up to Legolas. "You must be very good friends."

"We are."

"Then here is my thanks to you and him for everything you have sacrificed." She pulled at his arms just a little so he would lean down the little bit that was needed to be done, then placed a kiss upon his brow.

Legolas felt his face go red all the way to the tips from her gift.

"I…I thank you Kakia."

"Kakia, it is time for you to hear the truth."

Everyone turned at this deep voice, the dragon king stood there and motioned for everyone to get comfortable.

"To hear what?" She asked confused as she sat beside Nacheska.

"How your father died and about your uncle."

"Oh"

"Let me begin." As the King stood a sense of power filled the clearing, everyone waited expectantly. "Very long ago when Morgoth still roamed this land, we dragons had to be much more careful with our children and where we lived. Morgoth was after us, for we were powerful beings living on this earth long before the elves or humans even graced this land," as he spoke it seemed as if before their eyes the story was forming and they were going to actually see what happened. "I was just crowned the King of dragons, my father having just been called by the Higher Ones to come home, when my daughter announced she was getting married. They married and lived happily, for a very long time, that is until His brother started acting strange….."

Flash Back:

"Devuir, where are you?" a female voice called out from one of the fields that was covered in daisies.

"here Ersky," The blue dragon said stepping out into the clearing.

"What are you doing all the way out here again? Is it your brother again?" Ersky asked as she hugged him.

"yes, Rashduir is acting strange, he disappears for long periods of times and then begs me to go hunting with him. Then when I say no he gets mad and stomps off again only to ignore any pleads that I give. Maybe I should go with him just once?" Devuir asked kissing her.

"You know how I feel about that, besides I have wonderful news…" She blushed and then kissed him again.

"What is this news, my heart?" He asked lifting her chin.

"I…We….will have a little one in 7 months."

Devuir's eyes got large, "Really! This is wonderful!" He lifted her in the air and spun her, "Do you know what the baby will be?"

"A girl. Just like me."

"Green. But that is impossible. It's not….oh who cares I love you and our child."

End of Flashback for now.

The Dragon King paused in his speaking as Aragorn arrived and settled in and as loud thundering of wings came in.

Everyone but the other dragons were startled by this sound, over +1,000 dragons of various colors except green and a rare blue landed and changed to males and females.

The King motioned them to have a seat and he began again.

"The birth of my granddaughter was a grand occasion there was celebrating like there hadn't been in nearly 2 centuries. Though my other son-in-law, your uncle, was not happy. His brother's daughter gave him an excuse to not go out with him and it caused Rashduir to try and think of other ways to convince Devuir out and it was a fateful day when he did, when my daughter's child was 7 years old it happened….."

Flashback:

"Devuir, I have a proposition, how about you and I and three others go hunting, the meat store is low and the village would appreciate the extra meat. What say you?" Rashduir asked his brother.

"Well," he said looking at his little girl playing in the grass outside, "Who were you thinking of bringing along?"

"Why your friends, Serum, Flakse, and Donohue." Rashduir said with a friendly smile.

"I see no trouble in that, I will be ready by this evenings rising moon." He said heading out to tell his wife.

"I will be here then with everything ready to go." his brother called over his shoulder as he went down the street.

(Dragon King's commentary: "So he told Ersky about this and she found not fault in it, though no one ever thought that while Devuir had escaped the convincingness of his brother that others might not have. That evil dragon had already corrupted Devuir's three friends who agreed to help get Devuir out of the village and to what ever destruction would happen next….")

"Where are we going?" Devuir asked as they headed north.

"Oh it's a place that your brother showed us awhile back and we all agreed that you must see it." Flakse said to his "friend".

"Okay." Devuir said calming down the fears that had started the minute he left the village boundaries.

Several hours later Devuir noticed that there happened to be a loss of life in the general direction that he was going. "Um, aren't we rather heading away from animal life rather than towards it?" he asked confused.

They all nodded and that's when Devuir noticed an almost crazed look that filled his friend's and brother's eyes, a look that was not on regular sane dragon's eyes. That's when he realized he was in trouble. With out a word he took to flight trying to escape the traitors of dragons.

They followed him swiftly and between the four of them over took him. After tying him up and dragging him along found that flames surrounded them and a dark figure of terrible form came forward.

"So you have brought the final one, I accept this gladly." The terrifying voice said to the four.

"Now will you call us your Lords and Leaders?" Rashduir asked this being. "We have kept our bargain now you keep yours."

"Kill him first."

Devuir in his thoughts prayed "Please no! My daughter, my wife!" But on the outside he was silent. The four turned on his and he felt the pain of their claws digging into him and slowly taking his life's blood.

End of flashback

Kakia looked up at her Grandfather and said, "So how did you know all this?"

"Child, much like your mother and you, though less often, I do get prophesying dreams. I learned all of these from my dream."

"So that is how the balrog Lords came to be." Elrond said in a whisper.

There were several moments of silence and then the King rose again and said, "The time for tears are over, it is time for celebration," Turning to the elves, "Anyone of my dragons will carry you to our village, choose one or they will choose you, we leave now. Even your horses will be carried." He changed into his dragon form and waited.

Kakia and Nacheska walked over to the twins and said, "We choose you." Changing their forms let Ellandan on Kakia and Elrohir on Nacheska.

Soon after other of the first 20 dragons let Elrond, Thranduil, Legolas, Glorfindel, and Aragorn Upon their backs. Before many of them could figure out how to hold on the dragons took flight.

Faster then the fastest Golden eagle or falcon they were flying. Every elf and human felt the adrenaline pounded in them speed up.

It was exhilarating!

In the distance after several hours of flight and rest then more hours of flight Elrond spotted among some mountains a beautiful village, one home larger than the rest, and houses scattered along the way in-between HUGE trees and bushes and vines were everywhere. If the dragons hadn't been slowing down he would never have noticed the village at all. If he thought about it, this place was more beautiful than Rivendel.

The dragons began their slow spiral down, so as not to loose their passengers with their usual quick stop.

Then the celebrations would begin.

Krystal Fox: Well People guess what! There will only be one more chapter and this story will be done. Imagine that! Finally….I'm sad to see it go…(tears begin to flow) I loved Kakia and Nacheska…No I'm not going to make a sequel of this one. I am void of ideas of any way to continue this story more than one more chapter. See you in the final chapter. Adios.


	15. Finally

**Dragon's Rage**

By Youkiyra Solar alias Krystal Fox

Krystal Fox: I do not own any of Tolkien's writings only my original characters are mine.

Krystal Fox: Yep it's the last chapter. Hope you enjoy it.

**Chapter 15 Finally**

They landed within the village and to every being not from this village it had every look of being a regular village but for the humans and elves scattering along the streets.

Little children giggling as they changed shape with each other.

Once Kakia and Nacheska changed form and were recognized a loud cheer went up.

Kakia blushed as she took Nacheska's hand and together they raised their hands in the air and said something in a wind whisper sort of voice that made the people cheer again.

The Dragon King walked over to the other lords of the Elves, "Sirs, come, my child is going to be honored and her friend and all of you also. Come the celebrations will be beginning soon."

Within minutes the clearing beside where they had landed was covered in tables with delicacies that were delightful to the eye and mouth.

Elrond and Thranduil were soon laughing like young elves again and joking, as they tasted new things. Legolas and Estel were being shown around the village by two young female dragons that had somehow become their tour guides. It was quite funny as they tried to communicate with these girls who knew the common tongue but were playing with them and not using it, as if they didn't know it.

Kakia turned to her friend, "I believe our friends like those two." She said pointing at the elf and human as they were being shown some statues around one of the homes.

Nacheska smiled as she took another sip of her wine. "Well I see no harm in it, those two were always flirts with anyone so it can't hurt for today."

Her friend nodded. Sipping the dragon wine she realized something, "Nacheska isn't our wine like over centuries old and we have lots of it?" She asked suddenly worried.

Nacheska realized why she was saying it, "Oh dear, yes you're correct. We have to stop you grandfather from feeding them much more of the wine or they will have head aches to match that of a Balrog pounding their heads!"

The two friends went running for the King. He smiled at them as they ran up and asked, "Now young ladies what ever is the matter?"

"Grandfather, the wine, it will be too strong for them to drink!"

His eyebrow rose and then he said, "Come here." He walked them over to the wine barrels where one dragon that didn't drink wine ever stood guard.

"Beryl, please give these girls a glass from each of the wine barrels so their worries may be put to rest."

Beryl turned after filling cups from one of the barrels handed it to them to drink. They did, it was the same stuff that they had been drinking earlier. Then he refilled their cups from the other barrel.

After taking a sip of this one Kakia smiled. "It's the stuff we made 4 years ago."

The King nodded.

Music began to pour into the clearing and the King tapped her shoulder and motioned to Nacheska, "I believe you two are being looked for to have a waltz."

Looking they saw Ellandan and Elrohir looking around the clearing and land on the two of them and smile.

Kakia headed towards Ellandan while Nacheska to Elrohir. The dancing went on all night and into the next morning.

Glorfindel watched all this laying on a comfortable parapet being spoiled by female dragons that felt sorry for him and loved hearing his war stories. He was in Lord warrior heaven. A drink to drink, ladies to listen and food to eat while watching beautiful young females and males dancing on the grass in front of him. What more could he ask for while healing up?

As the second night was drawing to a close Kakia noticed how the elves and especially the human were yawning and looking very sleepy.

While dancing Ellandan leaned a little more on her, "You are all tired. We should take you home now."

"I don't want to leave you…. Because I love you." He said in his nearly sleep saturated state of mind.

Kakia blushed, and then leaning forward gave him a kiss on the lips. "I to you too. But it is time for you to go home, I can promise I will visit you again and again, or that you might find your way here to visit."

"I would like that." He said realizing she had kissed him.

Nacheska was much in the same boat. Elrohir had just said he loved her. But it was not she who initiated the kiss. Elrohir leaned down and started a deep loving kiss; Nacheska realized she was going to need air soon as the kiss continued. Both gasped for air and she said softly, "I will definitely have to visit you." She leaned her head on his shoulder and sighed.

"All elves, dragons and the human here among us this evening." The King dragon said speaking, "I must say it has been a long time since we dealt with your kinds but I must say it has been long since past due. We thank you for searching for us, but for now we must say good-bye. My soldiers and friends along with my heir and her friend will escort you and yours home to Rivendel, there we will part for the time being and look now to a better and brighter future. Farewell till then"

All dragons rose and cheered and then started their farewells with their guests.

Dragons slowly took flight with sleepy elves and one human upon their backs.

Arriving at Rivendel the elven guards shouting and ordering commands, though none knew what really to do against dragons.

Landing they dragons started to change form, Erestor walked down the steps and greeted the dragons in their own tongue.

One of the guard dragons replied back.

All of the rivendel residents looked at Erestor in shock. He knew the dragon tongue!

Elrond thought, "There is definitely more to Erestor than meets the eye"

Glorfindel in his exhaustion sighed and thought, "I am going to have to pester him about his past again till he tells me…this shall be fun!"

Kakia leaned up towards Ellandan and kissed him again, "Farewell till we meet again."

He nodded and then kissed her will a ferocity of a starved man. Kakia gasped just giving him more leverage. Much to what Elrohir had been doing earlier.

Nacheska smiled and hugged Elrohir gracing him with a gentle kiss. "Till next time."

Slowly the dragons removed themselves from the humans and changed form taking off.

Erestor waved and called a farewell that mystified all, "Farewell your majesty!"

The green dragon turned in the sky and gave a cheerful almost laughing sound. Erestor smiled then walked down to help Glorfindel to his chambers.

"I am going to find out how you know them Erestor." Glorfindel threatened.

"Oh?" He said, "How my friend when I have kept their secret all this time even through the dragon searching you all set out to do. You did set out in the right direction, a little misguided but towards them none the less…."

Glorfindel sighed. He would never understand this advisor/librarian. He probably never would.

High above in the skies Mandos smiled, it was time to begin the final era for dragons and elves, for them to say farewell to Middle Earth and return home to him. It would begin now that the dragons were ready to go.

THE END

Krystal Fox: Well what do you think? Good story? I think it's okay.


End file.
